Work Ethic Part IV
by ericaj318
Summary: Continuing Haylie Storm and Raymond Reddington's tale mid season 4 to catch up to where the show currently is. RedxOC Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've decided to come back and tell more of Haylie and Red's story. I don't how quickly I'll update or how long it will take to catch up to where the show is but I will do my best. Enjoy!

Haylie looked around their new home after it was all set, Red had moved everything as soon as they left her apartment when she shared the news that she was pregnant, again. Jessica moved in as planned to care for Thomas during the hours Haylie was at work and she was currently cooking breakfast. Haylie passed as her nausea was too severe and turned to a frozen waffle instead along with her coffee.

"Dear, why aren't you eating nutritious food?" Red asked as he entered the main area. The kitchen, living room and dining area were all open concept so that they could keep an eye on Thomas no matter where they were.

Haylie shrugged, "I can't really eat this early in the morning but for some reason, I can keep down frozen Eggos and since I'm going into work today, I thought I should eat something," she replied earning a head shake from Raymond. "What kind of case are we working?" she asked, changing the subject from his obsession over her dietary choices.

Red looked up, his entire face curling into a smile, "I have some big plans today that won't allow me to be with the taskforce which is why I need you there, as my eyes. I'll inform you of the case when we arrive and we should be leaving. Did you know Lizzie is moving out of the safehouse I made for her?"

"Are you surprised?" Haylie asked, "She wants Agnes to grow up as normally as possible after the childhood she had. I'm happy for her and you should too because between her and Tom, they are a very capable family," she stated before asking an additional question, "So, what kind of work are you doing that will keep you so far away from me today?"

Reddington leaned down and placed a kiss on Thomas' cheek before placing his fedora on his head, "I can't say. Shall we?"

Haylie couldn't suppress a laugh as she waved to her son and walked out the door with Reddington back to work for the first time since she'd found out she was expecting.

Red and Haylie arrived at the Post Office twenty minutes later, "Darling, I love our home but that is quite the drive we have to make everyday," Red commented as she parked in the garage.

She shrugged, "That's the price we have to pay for just a little bit of peace in our lives. Ready to go in and tell us who we're after?"

Red nodded as they exited the car and took the lift down where the rest of the team was waiting for them, "I'm happy to see you are all here," Red began, "Agent Keen, nice to see you."

"You can't keep calling me agent," she corrected him.

Red shook off her interruption and explained their target, "Last night there was an explosion at local fish warehouse but the fish there aren't only used as food supply but also as a way for the Lipet Seafood Company to bring in technology that will harm US Intelligence."

"Sounds fun," Navabi replied, "Do you have any leads other then the warehouse where the explosion occurred?"

Red shook his head as he began to turn to leave, "You will, I'm sure, find a lead during your investigation and either Lizzie or my dear can contact me with updates. Enjoy!"

The team almost collectively rolled their eyes as they began planning out how they would approach their new case.

Cooper began directing the team, "Navabi and Ressler, you two head to the warehouse and find out what was in those fish," he began before turning to Haylie and asking, "How are you with computers like what Aram does?"

Haylie held in her laugh as she replied, "I can do a small, and I mean small, amount of what he's capable of but I am nowhere near his level, why?"

Cooper nodded as he spoke, "Aram will be at his deposition today for the incident with his girlfriend and I would like you to do your best to act as him, here, while the others are out," he directed his attention to Liz, "You're on standby to go after the first lead we get. Does everyone understand?"

The team nodded as Ressler, Navabi and Aram left the facility leaving Liz and Haylie to man the fort.

"How have you been since all of the Kirk stuff?" Haylie asked, feeling like she hadn't been able to talk to Liz in ages, "I hear you guys got out of the warehouse and got a normal home," she added.

Liz nodded before letting out a long sigh, "I'm ok but I just can't believe how Kirk fooled me. I was so convinced he was my Father that I was willing to give him my marrow to save his life and then I find out he was just another victim of my Mother," she paused for a moment, "But, yes Tom and I moved back into our apartment since Kirk is gone, where we don't know, but I want to see the sun when I look out the window. How are things in your world, part timer?"

Haylie smiled as she thought about revealing her big news, "I just thought it was time to focus a little more on Thomas and our house seems so far away but it's so nice to be away from the city for a few hours, though I think Red might hate it," she confessed, "I love it and it couldn't have happened at a better time because...can you keep a secret?" she asked.

Liz's lips curled into a mischievous smile as she nodded, "Of course I can, what's up?"

Haylie looked away for a quick moment before replying, "I'm pregnant," she began, "I found out the day Kirk took you but we're not telling anyone yet because I'm only about seven weeks and it's still early."

Liz moved toward her friend and embraced her in a large hug and when she finally let go she asked, "So, how does Red feel about this? Both of your pregnancies have been pretty big surprises," she added.

Haylie answered, "He was shocked, just like I was, but once we thought it over it became exciting. I'm thirty so I'd rather have one more now then wait until the risks go up because of my age. I'm so nauseous all the time though which I barely was with Thomas," she admitted.

Liz grinned, "Maybe that means it's a girl," she teased but before they could continue, Liz's phone rang and she was called to a lead, the name of the person responsible for the creation of the technology Red mentioned which were chips.

Liz hung up the phone, "I'd say we should get drinks soon but maybe just coffee," she offered before she disappeared leaving Haylie alone in the Post Office, in charge of the computer which she couldn't believe.


	2. Chapter 2

As the day ended, Haylie and Liz were sitting in a cafe near the Post Office to share a coffee after a victory with their case.

"Thank you for this," Haylie admitted, "I haven't been with an adult other then Red or Jessica in a few weeks and I think I was starting to lose my mind."

Liz laughed, "I've been locked in a warehouse with an infant and my husband, surrounded by bodyguards, I needed this badly too," she revealed as her eye caught the TV above them.

Haylie saw her begin to watch so she turned to see what had grabbed her interest and what they saw was a newscaster with the type below her face that read, 'FBI agent pardoned by President as he exits the White House."

"Will you turn that up?" Haylie asked and the barista complied and that's when they heard, "In his final hours in office, he gave a full Presidential Pardon to Elizabeth Keen in the murder of Tom Connelly."

"Oh my gosh! Liz!" Haylie exclaimed as she was out of her seat, wrapping her arms around her friend, "You're an agent again."

"How did this happen?" Liz asked, her face both stunned and ecstatic.

Haylie thought for a moment, recounting her time with Red that morning, and said, "Red said he had some things to do today, do you think this was it? I know Cooper was working on it but this is bigger then an FBI boss pulling a favor."

Liz nodded, "It was Reddington. Will you thank him for me? I'll see him again tomorrow, I'm sure, but I need to go home and tell Tom and Agnes," she requested, her eyes hazy as tears of happiness started to appear.

"Of course I will," Haylie agreed, "Go home and enjoy this because it's amazing and I can't wait to work by you side by side once more."

Liz smiled once more before she left followed shortly after by Haylie who got in her car and made the drive back to their home, exhausted.

She arrived around fifteen minutes later, thanks to light traffic, and pulled in the driveway before walking in the house to see if Red was home yet. Haylie unlocked the front door and walked in to see Jessica on the couch nursing a glass of wine.

"Has Red come home?" Haylie asked, wishing she could join her nanny for some wine.

Jessica shook her head, "I put Thomas down about twenty minutes ago and I was having a quick glass of wine before I head down to my apartment. Do you need anything before I go downstairs? Dinner is in the fridge but I know you are having trouble eating," she offered sympathetically.

Haylie shook her head, "No, thank you Jess. I'm actually really tired so I'm gonna head to bed with a large glass of water. Good night," she added as she went to the kitchen, poured herself some water, and went to her and Red's bedroom where she got in her pajamas and laid down in the bed, turning on the Television, which she'd fought for.

Haylie felt her eyelids begin to grow heavier as she sunk further under the covers and just as her eyes finally closed, the door opened and Red waltzed in, he'd already removed his hat, jacket and sunglasses.

"Are you still awake, Dear?" he asked, his voice soft in case she was asleep.

Haylie sat up in the bed and nodded, "I was almost asleep but you came in just in time. I saw what you did today and you made Liz very happy," she revealed as a large yawn took her over causing her to add, "I don't remember pregnancy being this taxing."

Red began to change as he replied, "Well, I guess you don't recall the preterm labor while being on the run? That seems much more trying then fatigue and nausea," he added with a gentle chuckle.

Haylie grinned as she sat up more, shaking her head, "I want to agree with you but right now, I am either trying not to throw up or fall asleep and it is not easy to work like this. Did you have a good day?" she changed the subject, afraid speaking of vomit would cause her to feel that way.

Red nodded as he slid into the bed next to her, "It was trying at times but we had victories all around. Now, come lie in my arms so you can get the much needed rest you require," he stretched out the arm on her side.

Haylie shook her head as she still moved toward him but instead of laying in his outstretched arm, she positioned herself on top of him, leaning down to place a kiss on his neck. She smiled against his skin as she felt his body shudder from the tiny touch. "I can think of a much more fun way to get me right to sleep," she whispered before moving her attention to his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

A week and half passed before Reddington had his next case ready for the task force. He gently woke Haylie to inquire if she would join him on his journey, he truly felt it was, to the Post Office.

"Agent Storm," he whispered in her ear causing her to stir, "Would you like to join me at the office today?"

Haylie groaned as she rolled away from him while pulling the blanket further over her, almost covering her face. Red inched closer once more, "My Dearest, I would very much like to have you by my side, if you would do me the honor?" he requested again.

Haylie rolled over to face him, her expression grumpy, as she finally answered him with a question, "How can anyone be this charming at this hour? Can't the taskforce wait another hour to get the info?" she groaned, pushing out her lower lip in a pout.

"I'm so sorry, my Dear," he replied, running his hand along her cheek, "What's at stake is the witness protection list and if we don't stop them, all those people's lives will be in danger," he explained.

Haylie let out a large groan before she pulled off her blankets and got out of the bed, heading straight for the shower, muttering to herself the entire time.

Haylie was rubbing shampoo into her curls as the shower door opened and Red entered, joining her. "Don't try to sweet talk me into getting over my crankiness," she warned as she immersed her head under he water.

Red shook his head, a smile dancing on his lips as he moved toward her, placing his hands on her hips, "If I'd known what a terrible morning person you were, I may not have allowed things between us to become so serious," he teased gaining an angry glare from her.

"If you'd listened to me about being professional in our dealings, you wouldn't have to deal with my morning attitude," she bit back as she reached around him for her conditioner, trying to laugh as she did so.

Red moved his hands up onto her abdomen, his touch so gentle as if it was porcelain, "To think that this all began as a fling, one you had to be forced to pursue, and now we're a family. Do you have any regrets?" he asked, his joking tone gone and replaced by a more serious one, but vulnerable at the same time.

"Other then being woken up this morning?" she asked, her tone teasing to lift the mood he'd suddenly sunken to.

Red smiled warmly as he spoke, "I'm serious, Haylie … do you regret going against your own ideals and allowing us to become what we are?"

Haylie stopped washing her hair and stepped forward across the shower floor to close the small gap between them and placed her hands on his face, "Raymond, I love you so deeply that nothing could make me rethink it. You have given me a child and a reason to come home everyday," she finished before allowing her lips to curl into a devious grin and adding, "Not to mention, the best sex I've ever had."

Red shook his head, "Why did you ruin that moment?" he asked, though he couldn't hide his own smile.

"If that kind of compliment ruined the moment then you need to rethink your priorities," she teased again as she backed away to continue washing her hair, listening to him laugh softly.

Haylie finished her own shower and switched placed with Red so he could get clean. She began to leave when he grabbed her hand. She turned back and saw him smiling in a condescending manner, "I got you over that terrible mood your were in."

"Be careful or you might put me right back in it," she said with a laugh while exiting the shower and getting dressed for work.

Red had Dembe drive him and Haylie to a small business instead of the Post Office where he walked in and began conducting business until Liz arrived.

After Red finished his own dealings, he turned to Liz and Haylie and began to explain their new blacklister, "Ladies, the witness protection list has been stolen and an all female group of criminals that calls themselves the Harem are after it. I don't need to explain the risks if the list is made public so Lizzie, you will need to go undercover with them and get it first," he explained, "I have a contact that will validate your usefulness to their team. Do you have any questions?"

Liz took a look at Haylie before she answered Raymond's question, "May I take Haylie with me? She's always proven to be our best asset in undercover work," she argued, not even waiting for Red to be defensive.

Haylie was surprised by Liz's request but also pleased as she awaited Red's response.

"The ladies involved in this organization expect their members to partake in the same level of drinking and other activities they do," Raymond began, "Judging by her current condition, it would be ill advised to send her in to a climate such as that, don't you agree?" he asked, not to either in particular.

"We could always give me the cover of a recovering alcoholic to the extreme that if I drink, I attack people," Haylie offered as a solution as she was much more into joining Liz then sitting by on the sidelines as she'd been doing.

Liz nodded, "That is a good idea and they won't care as long as she's useful and I'll argue that we come as a pair. What do you think, Reddington?"

Red sighed, shaking his head, "I suppose we can try this absurd idea but if it jeopardizes the case or Haylie in any way, it will be your fault Elizabeth."

Neither Liz or Haylie had ever heard Red speak so sternly to Liz but they both nodded in unison before Red spoke once more, "Go to the Post Office and await my instructions. I'll give you the name of your contact and the place to meet their leader, Margot Rochet."


	4. Chapter 4

Liz and Haylie gained entrance into Rochet's crew easier then either had expected and they began their mission which, in the beginning, included mostly Haylie watching the other ladies drink while she remained sober. Drunk people were always so much worse for the sober person in the group.

One of the members gained special interest from Liz and Haylie as they witnessed her meeting with Reddington, of which neither had been informed.

"What do you think that's about?" Liz asked, knowing what they saw would hit Haylie harder then herself, "We should try and get her drunk later and find out what's going on since we can't reach out to Red right now."

Haylie only nodded as they headed back to their current residence, both feeling used and cheap after watching Red take interest in someone else, someone from the group he sent them to infiltrate.

"Liz," Haylie grabbed her attention once night fell, "Do you think she was the real reason Red didn't want me involved?"

Liz shook her head as she began gathering liquor from around the kitchen to enact their plan, "He was legitimately concerned because you're pregnant because if it was the girl, he wouldn't want me here either because he should know that I would tell you as soon as I was out."

Haylie nodded again as they made their way to Emma's room in order to find out what was going on, "Care to join us, well me, for a drink?" Liz asked once they were outside her door.

Emma looked up, a soft smile crossing her lips, "Sure, come on in."

Liz and Haylie entered her room and joined her on the bed, Liz pouring the first drink, Haylie unsure of how Liz expected to stay sober for this. Liz handed the drink to Emma who took it gladly.

"So, how'd you get into the Harem?" Haylie asked, breaking the ice as she sipped her tea, "We wanted in because you guys are legend," she added, inflating Emma's ego.

Emma looked at them curiously before responding, "Well, would you believe me if I told you I used to be MI6 and that I was placed here by the FBI's most wanted criminal?"

Liz looked to Haylie her expression shocked by how quickly she revealed him, "I would have a hard time believing that," Liz replied, laughing hard as she took a second shot.

Emma stopped smiling and looked at them both, "I work for Raymond Reddington and I know the two of you work with him as well so you don't have to get me drunk," she revealed easily, "Getting involved with him was the worst decision I have ever made and I went silent on him because I planned to escape. You two have no idea how far you'll go to keep his attention when it doesn't matter at all. The others have no idea so you don't have to worry."

"How did you know we were with him if you've been giving him radio silence?" Haylie asked, her curiosity not strong enough to get past Emma's comment about keeping his attention.

"I didn't know until I met with him today," she replied, "Now, let's go to sleep before we get the list. After this mission, I'm getting out, out of the Harem and Reddington's grasp, and I suggest both of you do the same."

Liz and Haylie left her room, more shocked then they'd been when they saw Emma and Red talking, and made their way to their own room where Liz finally spoke, "Red must have made her do terrible things to make her feel that strongly against him."

"What do you think she meant by doing anything to keep his attention?" Haylie asked, her voice just above a whisper as she felt threatened by this beautiful new blonde she had no idea was in his life.

Liz shook her head, "It may have meant something before but she hasn't seen him in person in over five years if we believe what she told us which means, he didn't even know you yet," she tried to reassure her friend.

Haylie shook her head, "I wish I hadn't come along even though I was so ready for a real mission. This is the worst time for me to hear something like this when my hormones are overloaded and I'm an emotional mess," she admitted, trying not to let her urge to cry win.

Liz moved to sit next to her friend, "Don't think like that. I've seen the way Reddington looks at you and I have never seen him look at anyone else that way. Talk to him when we finish the mission and then you can be sure."

Haylie nodded as the two went to sleep.

Liz and Haylie succeeded in their mission to protect the witness protection list and went back home. Liz didn't go to the Post Office but straight to Tom which Haylie did the same, hoping she was wrong about her suspicions, though as Liz pointed out, it didn't actually matter in the scheme of their relationship but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Haylie walked into their home and saw Raymond sitting at the dining room table looking over his books, his face showing confusion so deep that he didn't hear her enter.

She took a seat next to him, at the table, and reached gently for his hand, trying not to startle him. When her hand touched his, he looked up, "I didn't hear you come in," he apologized, "I hear your mission was a success, I wish I could say the same in regard to my own endeavours."

Haylie put her own pain aside for the moment as she saw his eyes, "What's going on?"

"I attempted to make a strategic purchase abroad but my payment never went through and I haven't been able to locate my accountant. I may be jumping to conclusions but I fear something isn't right within my people," he shared before giving her his full attention, "How as your time in the field? Was it everything you hoped for?"

Haylie shook her head, "The exact opposite, actually. Is there anything I need to know about you and Emma?" she was straight to the point instead of dancing around the subject and causing her wonder to be anymore prolonged then it already was.

"My Dear," Red began, his tone alost mocking, "Are you jealous? You have no reason to be, Emma was married when she began working for me and I've never been attracted to her. It takes a special woman for me to allow myself to attempt a romance. How long have you been worrying yourself over this?" he asked, laying his hand on her shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze.

Haylie looked back up at him, her eyes showing doubt even though she offered a brave smile, "Ok, it was just the way she spoke about you that really concerned me. I've only been worrying for a few days," she lied.

Raymond stood from his books and reached his hand out for her. "What are you doing?" she asked as she stared at his hand.

He smiled, "Haylie I want to dance with you. Will you please join me?" he moved his hand closer to her.

She laughed as she took it and stood to join him. He placed his hand on her waist as she moved her free hand to his shoulder laughing as she said, "There's no music."

But before he could answer, a slow ballad filled the room allowing Raymond to begin swaying her to the music, holding her close. "Sweetheart, there is no one else I want to dance with other then you and I know you're more sensitive right now, but you have nothing to fear when it comes to my commitment to you and our children," he said, his tone firm and gentle.

She moved closer and laid her head on his shoulder, "I know you're right and I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. You're very right about how my mind is playing tricks on me thanks to your unborn child," she teased the last part gaining a smirk from him as they danced across the living room floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks passed and Haylie watched as Red's network began to slowly crumble and did her best to be supportive though she didn't know how to fix it. The sun had just gone down and Haylie had just put on pajama pants and a tank top when Red came out of the bedroom, dressed to leave.

"Aw, do you have business to attend to at this hour?" she asked as she pouted at him.

Red nodded, putting on his fedora, "I'm afraid so, Dear. With all that's going on in my dealings, it seems wise to hold a meeting and find out who is working against me," he explained as he moved toward her and stole a quick kiss, "I don't know what time I'll be back so don't worry."

"That is impossible, Raymond," she corrected him with a smile, "Be safe."

After he walked out the door, Haylie went back into their bedroom and opened a book to pass the time or, more preferably, put her to sleep since Raymond wasn't laying next to her.

Haylie finally crashed, her book across her chest, when her phone woke up around 3 am. She scrambled and answered it, "Agent Storm," she said, her voice groggy, making it clear she'd been asleep.

"Haylie this is Dembe," she heard his voice but it was different, panic was present, "Something happened to Raymond at the meeting. I have a team ready to treat him but I have to go find out who did this. I'm going to text you the address so you can be there for him."

"Of course, Dembe," she answered as she hung up and threw on jeans and a long sleeve shirt before reading Dembe's text and racing out the door to the location specified.

She arrived at the location and was reminded instantly of when Red was shot and when Liz gave birth, then she heard Red gasping for air causing her to rush forward to be at his side.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked the doctor standing by Red's bed.

"He's been poisoned but I have no way to no what was used," he replied as Red ripped off the oxygen mask on his face.

"Where am I?" he gasped, the coughing fit over for the time being.

Haylie moved forward, "Raymond, you're in a hospital, a makeshift one, you need to calm down and try to take deep breaths," she reached out and grabbed his hand.

The doctor spoke again, "I hate to be the one to tell you both this but you're dying, Mr. Reddington."

Haylie felt her heart sink as she heard the doctor's words as Raymond asked, "How long can you keep me alive?"

"A day, maybe two," he replied as Red began taking off all the medical tools on his body.

"Raymond, what are you doing?" Haylie asked, her tone filled with panic, "You can't leave in this condition."

"We need to get the task force on this," Red replied, "If she is with me, she can help, correct?" The doctor nodded, "Give her what she needs and then step out of my way."

The doctor stepped over to Haylie and handed her an inhaler and a bottle of pills, "These won't help much but it's all I can offer if he won't stay."

"Thank you for what you've done," she replied, "I'll do my best to keep him from killing himself earlier then your prediction."

Haylie followed Red out to her car where he was already in the passenger's seat. "Post Office?" she asked once she was in, he nodded and she began the drive that way.

They pulled into the Post Office and Haylie helped Ray out of the car, he tried to resist but she was not easy to refuse.

"Listen, this is only going to work if you let me help you," she said firmly as he began to cough again.

She didn't allow him to reply as she pulled his arm over her shoulder and ushered him to the team. When they arrived, the taskforce surrounded them, their voices radiating concern.

"He's been poisoned," Haylie began, "Only 11 people could have done it and I am only with him because Dembe told me to care for him while he went to figure out who did this."

"Can't we give him an antidote?" Aram asked, his voice worried.

Liz shook her head, "He told me on his way that a blacklister did this and he calls himself the Apothecary. He engineers poison that can only be found if we know what we're looking for."

"I'm dying unless we can figure this out," Red added, his breaths shallow and uneven, "You all must find the Apothecary while Haylie and I find Dembe," he announced as he stood from the stairs, added quickly by Haylie who had her arm for support.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they exited the Post Office and got back in her car, "Do you have any memory of last night?"

"Marvin didn't show," he coughed out, his hands beginning to shake, "I think we went to his apartment and he wasn't there. What restaurant were we at?"

"Babe, I don't know," she replied as she drove toward Martin's to start looking for clues, "Finding the Apothecary is our best bet."

They arrived at Martin's and Haylie helped Raymond into the building, sitting him on the bed once they were inside, "I have to search for any sign of what happened to me," he protested as she started to stand only to be gently stopped.

"I will look," she corrected him, "You save your energy. I'm not losing you, Raymond." Haylie walked away from Red and began looking for any sign of what might have happened.

She was starting to lose hope when she saw a message on the answering machine, she hit the play button and heard Red's voice asking Martin where he was and that he and the others were waiting at John's.

"Red, you were at John's, let's head there and see what else we can find," she announced as she walked back into the bedroom to see him lying there, unconscious.

"Raymond!" she yelled, grabbing his face in her hands and moving her ear to his mouth to listen for breaths. She got the pills out of her pocket and forced him to take two before she used the inhaler. Red exhaled suddenly, his eyes shooting open, "What happened?"

"I don't know," she replied, "I was listening to a message you left on the answering machine and when I came back you were like this but I know where you had your meeting last night," she offered, "At John's."

He pushed up to stand, swaying as he got to his feet, his hands still shaking as Haylie did her best to stabilize him, "We have to go there."

She nodded as they worked together to get him down the stairs and back into the car, "What if they don't know anything?" she asked, her voice filled with fear, now.

"If we can't find the answer then the taskforce will come through," he replied, his words spread apart so he could catch his few breaths, "Stop worrying, my Dear, I won't be leaving you today."

Haylie shook her head as they pulled up the the restaurant, "I'm finding that hard to believe, Babe, but I'll stay positive," she replied as her phone rang.

"Storm," she answered and listened for a few moments before hanging up and looking at Red, "They have the apothecary so once they can get the information out of him, we can save you," she stated, relief in her voice for the first time since the night before as she reached across the car to pull him into her arms. He coughed against her but embraced her regardless.


	6. Chapter 6

"I found Dembe," Red said as he walked in the front door. Haylie had been staying out of the FBI office because of another agent learning their secrets.

"Did he poison you?" she asked, standing, her small bump beginning to show, feeling ridiculous even asking the question, "Or did he find out who did?"

Red moved toward her, placing his hand on her bump, for a moment, "That gives me strength," he confessed before answering her question, "Yes, Dembe found the culprit and you may want to sit back down," he warned, his expression looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

Haylie gave him a puzzled look as she lowered herself back down to the sofa, "What's going on?" she asked, her eyes staring into his as he took a seat next to her, grasping her hands with his own.

"Kate is behind all of this," Raymond replied, "She wasn't dead when I shot her and I was sloppy to not confirm if she was dead. She is taking revenge on me by taking apart my network and everything I have," he explained.

Haylie was shocked, her breath caught as she listened to Red, "How can she do that to you? She told me to take care of you and watch out for Liz before you took her and, as much as I hated what you were doing, I thought she was at peace with your decision."

"She clearly was not, at all," he replied, closing his eyes briefly from exhaustion, "Kate is the greatest threat I've ever faced because she knows everything about me and exactly how to dismantle my world."

Haylie shook her head, still processing what he was saying, "But, she loves Liz and tearing your world apart puts her in harm's way. How can Kate be ok with that? I know she disagrees with you entering her life but now, you're in it. I just don't understand," she finished, a tiny tear escaping down her cheek, quickly wiped away by Red.

"She doesn't care about anything anymore," he mused, "It appears her motives are purely driven by revenge and if that's the case then nothing can drive her back to the Kate we know except what she wants. She blames me for many things when it comes to Elizabeth, not just entering her life when I turned myself in. She will stop at nothing to see me either dead or behind bars," he ended, pulling up her hand and placing a kiss on her palm.

"The FBI has been alerted to an ice rink filled with bodies," Haylie began, realizing now the timing was Kate related, "I haven't been going to the office because the agent in charge is very good and believes he can tie all the victims to you. Kate must have put those bodies there because she would know where to find them. She didn't dispose of them like you thought," she exclaimed, horrified.

Red shook his head, trying to stay positive but struggling more each moment, "She kept them as an insurance policy in case she ever had to turn on me or protect herself."

"Is there evidence on the people you've," she hesitated, choosing her words, "disposed of?"

Red inhaled deeply, exhaling while he replied, "If Kate wanted there to be DNA or anything else to tie the murders back to me, it will be there," he shook his head, "Don't worry, Dear. We'll figure this out like we always do and once we do, we'll stop her, with as little force as possible," he opened his arms, wanting her close to him so he could feel her warmth.

Haylie obliged, leaning in and resting against his chest, "Do you want me to go the office and find out what they know or don't know? Do you think it would help at all if Lizzie or myself tried to speak with Kate?" she asked, her voice muffled slightly as her head was buried within his vest.

She could feel him shake his head as he spoke, "Kate is far too dangerous and you being anywhere near her, or Elizabeth, is completely out of the question. As far as work, if you believe it could help us in some way, you should do it."

"I'll go in this afternoon and see how things are going," she offered comforted by his presence, "So far the task force has done well at staying ahead of her game but who knows what will happen next. She changed the subject, "my biggest concern is that agent and how smart he is. He's already figured out Liz ties to you somehow and he's been harassing her. I worry I'm next."

"You can handle any agent who comes for you," Red assured her, "And if you can't then I'll be there to finish them off," he kissed her hair before adding, "Close your eyes and rest for a bit if you're going into the office."

Haylie didn't have to be told twice as she let her eyelids drop slowly and was lost in a world of dreams that were anything but peaceful.

Later on that afternoon, Red disappeared just as Haylie was finishing gathering her things to head to the Post Office. She drove into the city and walked into the office to see Liz on the phone, Aram on his computer, Ressler and Navabi looking over files and Harold looking up just as she entered the room.

"Agent Storm," Cooper announced, "How are you? We have really missed you around here," he said warmly as the rest of the team noticed her arrival as well.

"I'm well just missing this place and wondering why I would ever want to work part time," Haylie replied, "Has Red given you a case or are we specifically on Kaplan duty?"

Liz hung up the call just as Haylie had finished her question and replied, "That was him, he said the debt collector is our next target and I'm his," she revealed, "The only lead he gave me was a fifteen year old murder and that this blacklister kills people exactly how they killed someone."

"You said he's after you?" Haylie asked, hearing mostly that piece of information, "You need to be on the buddy system until we catch this creep."

Ressler looked at Cooper as his cell rang, "It's Gale," he interrupted to which Cooper nodded, "Go work with him. Your work with him is just as important as what we're doing here." Ressler nodded as he left the facility.

"You can be my buddy," Liz said, looking at Haylie bringing the conversation back to their current mission, "I know you can't resist field work."

Haylie laughed, "You do know me too well because I'd love to join you. Where should we go first?"

Liz's face took on a quizzical expression before she turned to Aram, "What can you tell us about the murder Reddington mentioned?"

Aram went through a detailed explanation of the case which resulted in a missing boy but Aram also was sure he had a location, which he gave to Liz and Haylie to take to the authorities.

"Thank you, Aram," Haylie said gratefully, "Hopefully we can grab this guy before he even gets close to Liz."

"That would be ideal," Aram replied as Haylie rushed away from him to catch up with Liz on their way out of the Post Office to their lead.


	7. Chapter 7

Liz and Haylie followed their leads from Reddington and Aram and they found themselves in a cabin, secluded from much of the world.

"This seems ominous," Haylie commented as she looked around the room, wondering slightly if she and Red would end up in a shack like this as Kate dwindled his finances to nothing.

Liz smirked, "Yeah, I have a feeling our leads weren't pure."

"Both of you?" they heard a voice from behind, "I only expected Elizabeth," they turned to find Kate standing there, looking the same as the last time they'd seen her.

"Mr. Kaplan?" Liz asked, "Did you lure us out here?"

Kate nodded, "Well, you really Dear but I'm always happy to see Haylie as well," she began, moving to an old rocking chair in the room, "I had to get you alone, Elizabeth because the things I need to tell you, Raymond would never allow."

"Making him think I'm in danger probably wasn't a great way to get in touch with me without him finding us," Liz replied, her tone slightly bitter but not all because Kate had helped her. "What do you want to tell me?"

Kate shook her head in response, "No Dearie, I can't just tell you but I can show you. This is our first meeting, one for me to see where your loyalties lie," she segued, "You don't remember this but as a baby, I was your nanny. Katarina and I were very close and so were we which is why I can't tolerate what Raymond is doing to you any longer. I convinced myself it was all to keep you safe but now...it seems I was very wrong," she revealed causing Liz to sit down as well.

Haylie had remained silent thus far but she had her own questions, "Regardless of how things have gone, Reddington is protecting Liz and everything you're doing is putting her life in jeopardy. You're killing him slowly with your betrayals, one after another," she admitted, "How can you be the same woman who took care of Thomas?"

Kate leaned her head to the side, a mannerism she'd picked up from Red, "My intention was never to hurt either of you but Raymond is not a good man and I have hid behind his lies to justify my actions in his world for too long," she turned back to Liz, "Elizabeth, we don't have much time before he finds us here. Will you meet me again so I can try to repair some of the damage I've brought to your life? Your mother would never forgive me for the way things have turned out."

Liz looked at Haylie for some kind of sign but Haylie had nothing, she could only offer a shrug. "Fine, when and where?" Liz asked, feeling backed into a corner but also knowing she'd been spending the last four years trying to find out who she was.

"I'll reach out," Kate replied as she stood, "My time is up. It was good to see you both," she offered a small smile as she exited the cabin through the back door, leaving Liz and Haylie alone again.

The silence was replaced by Ressler's voice over a megaphone, "Agents Elizabeth Keen and Haylie Storm, are you two safe in there?"

Liz rolled her eyes as she and Haylie walked out the front door to see Red and Dembe awaiting them, the task force created a perimeter.

"What happened?" Red asked, looking tenderly between both women.

"Kate was here wanting to talk to Liz," Haylie replied before Red pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry for all of this," he said softly.

Haylie allowed his embrace, even though she still like to remain professional around the team, but their moment was interrupted by a gunshot coming from the woods. Haylie gasped as it made contact with her shoulder as Red pulled her down to the ground while Dembe and the task force began shooting back.

Red looked at her shoulder, placing a handkerchief up to it, "I knew there was a reason I kept these things around. Are you alright?" he asked, the gunfire ceased as the origin of the first shot disappeared.

Haylie looked into his eyes, "I'm ok, probably just a few stitches and I'll be good to go."

Red smiled at her bravado as he stood, pulling her up with him, "Dembe, call in my team. Elizabeth, go with your team and stay with them. Don't go off alone in case Kate has more serious plans for next time," he instructed as Dembe opened the backseat door so Red could get her in.

Haylie gave Liz a knowing glance regarding Red's instructions as the door shut, Red by her side as dusk fell.

"Is the team ready for her?" Red asked, pulling Haylie into his arms to apply pressure to the wound.

Dembe shook his head, "They aren't coming because of what's going on within your network. We are going to the hospital."

Red sighed heavily, "Will this never end?"

Haylie reached for him, with her good hand, resting it on his cheek, "We'll be ok. I'm going back to the task force full time and our home is paid for. We'll make it work."

"I will not allow you to be responsible for us," Raymond replied, "It's my job and once this business is taken care of, I'll rebuild."

"And until then," she began, "I will take care of us. You do a wonderful job, Babe, but it's my turn. I've missed work anyway and I have a long time before I'll go on maternity leave."

Red shook his head, "Let's just get your shoulder patched up and worry about the rest later," he placed a kiss on her head.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kaplan is going to testify against Reddington for Agent Gale," Liz announced as she walked into the Post Office to an exhausted team that had been researching possibilities to end this for days.

Haylie was the first to respond, as she pulled her hair up, and took a long sip of her coffee, her fourth since the day had begun, "We can't let her do this. What options do we have? Who's running the investigation?"

Liz shook her head, "You're never going to believe this but it's Laurel Hitchens."

Ressler looked up, "How is that possible? I was just able to recover Reven Wright's body and get the bullet that will point to Hitchen's as her killer. Are we supposed to just hand her the evidence to make this all go away?" he asked, his tone disgusted.

Haylie looked at Liz and then to Cooper for a response. Cooper sighed, "Unfortunately, it's the only way. If we can't stop the Grand Jury that Gale is gathering then we will all go down for Reddington's crimes."

"And that is not something I would like to see happen," Red said as he entered the room, with his flair for the dramatic.

Haylie mustered a small smile for him as she saw him glance her way while Ressler began recounting why letting Hitchens go goes against everything he believes in. After a long debate, Red and Cooper won.

"Now that that's settled, Donald and I will go speak with Laurel while the rest of you prepare to take a much needed deep breath," Red announced before glancing at Haylie once more, "Agent Storm, a moment before I leave?" he requested to which she nodded and got up to ride out with him.

Once they were in the elevator, Red looked at her, concern evident across his entire face, "You should be home resting, not here wearing yourself down. Especially after being shot," he argued, though his voice was both soft and calming.

Haylie shook her head, "This is bigger then anything going on and I have to be in this with the rest of the team, but I appreciate your concern, Babe. Trust me, once we straighten all this out, I will take a long bath followed by an even longer nap which I'm hoping you'll join me for."

Red's lips curled into a mischievous grin as he listened to her proposal, "I would very much enjoy the events you've laid out. I will see you later on, today, when this is all over," he promised before leaning forward and grasping her neck in his hand while placing his lips to hers, lingering in the kiss longer then normal. Haylie enjoyed every moment of it as her hormones had begun making her more sexual then usual until he released her and stepped off the lift.

"Be careful," she whispered as she watched him walk away and took the elevator back down to her team, in hopes to finish this controversy.

Later that afternoon, Liz called to tell the team she was with Kaplan and they were headed for a bridge. Hitchens had ended the threat of a grand jury but things were not finished. The team raced to their SUV's to end this conflict.

Haylie rhode with Samar and Aram, getting there just as Reddington and Kate stood facing each other in the middle of the bridge, surrounded by cops on either side. Samar spoke to the nearest officer, "We need a perimeter for one mile around this area, both sea and land."

"We have to go in," Haylie stated as Liz pulled up and got out, "He is going to kill her."

Liz nodded as she heard Hailey's words but the team shook their heads at the two women. They watched as Red and Kate spoke to each other, each at a standstill for now, noting Red wasn't aiming his gun at her.

What happened next was so dark, no one could have prepared the witness all around the bridge as Kate Kaplan climbed to the edge of the railing and leaped off the side, plunging to her death, Red unable to do anything from where he stood. Haylie raced to him, pulling him into her arms as Liz met them and looked over to see Kaplan's lifeless body floating in the water, below.

"There's nothing you could have done," Haylie whispered as she attempted to comfort Raymond but he shook his head, inside her shoulder.

"I should never have shot her from the beginning," he replied regretfully as he pulled away, "I have some final things to care for. Please go home and lie down, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Haylie didn't want to agree but when she saw the pain in his eyes, she couldn't give him any more challenges as she nodded, placing a small kiss on his cheek before she left.

Haylie went home, to their house in the suburbs, and never made it past the couch as she fell into a deep sleep that was riddled with nightmares. Finally, she woke with a start at Raymond's hand gently resting on her shoulder.

"Sh," he soothed, "It was only a dream. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Me? Are you alright? You've dealt with the unimaginable over the past months and I couldn't help," she replied, her heart shattering inside her chest for him.

He shook his head, "I'm fine, or at least, I will be. Liz found some news about herself and I," he began, his tone hesitant.

"That you're her Father?" Haylie asked, her face unsurprised by the possibility, "Raymond, that's the only thing that's ever made sense for how you care for her. It changes nothing between us," she paused, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Now, can we please start with the bath I mentioned earlier?"

Raymond nodded, pulling her close to him and putting his lips to hers, before lifting her from the sofa and walking with her, up the stairs to their bedroom where he began running the water.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Season 5 begins now.

"Raymond, I'm on the corner you told me to meet you, but where are you?" Haylie asked as she answered her phone, mere weeks after everything had gone down.

"Darling, I'll be right there," he replied, "I'm just a few moments behind," he said as Haylie saw a classic, red convertible pull up and to her surprise, though it shouldn't, Red was in the driver's seat. He pulled it over, "Hop in, Dear."

Haylie shook her head as she got into the passenger's seat, "Is this stolen?"

Red answered with a simple chuckle as the sound of sirens rang from behind them, "Would it help if I said we won't get caught?"

Haylie couldn't help but laugh in return before she spoke, "You brought your five month pregnant fiance on a date in a stolen car being chased by the cops?"

"They say it's good to keep your heart rate up," he replied as he shifted the car into sixth and turned into a shipping lodge as another officer appeared from ahead.

"It's also good not to get in a wreck or get thrown in prison," she answered, "Not to mention, I'm a Federal Agent, but you haven't smiled like this in weeks so it's worth it."

Raymond smiled again as he pulled a maneuver that put the cops into a wreck with each other while they drove off, untouched, to an auto body shop Haylie only assumed was not legit.

"I'll wait out here," she replied, "I've been involved in enough law breaking for one day," she added as she got out of the car, standing up straight, revealing her bump which had really popped in the last weeks.

Raymond's lips curled into a prideful smile as he looked at her, "You have never looked more radiant." He drove the car into the shop while Haylie waited for him to come back out, curious to see where their day would take her next.

Raymond stepped back out at the same moment a taxi pulled up. He moved ahead of Haylie and opened the back door, "Are you ready to see where I've been doing business to keep the bad guys away from our home?" he asked.

Haylie smiled as she got into the cab and looked at him as he joined her, "I can only imagine where our day will go next. I do miss you at home though, Love," she admitted as she allowed herself to be vulnerable for the first time in recent times as she laid her head against his shoulder.

Raymond sighed, "Very soon, things will be smooth again and I'll be able to come back to your side on a more full time manner. There are many things I've missed doing with you," he added in a devious tone.

The taxi dropped the pair off at a motel outside the city which made Haylie look at Raymond with true surprise on her face for the first time in years. "This is where you've been staying?" she asked.

"I make my bed where I lay my head," he answered suavely, "Now, let's go prepare to sit by the pool. Elizabeth will be here soon."

She smiled as she followed him to his room and saw him looking at her with a large smile upon his face.

"Did I mention how much I like your dress?" he asked as he made deliberate strides towards her until he had her pinned against the door.

She nodded, her breathing quick, "Yes but I think you like it even better on the floor. It's been quite a while since you pinned me against a wall," she whispered before raising her hands to undo his buttons.

He didn't stop her as he moved forward placing his lips against the line of her jaw moving across it until he reached her chin and moved up to her lips. Haylie was more then ready as his lips touched hers and she pushed his shirt down to the ground, running her hands over his bare back.

Red broke the kiss briefly as he squatted down in front of her and grasped the hem of her dress in his fingers, pulling it up as he stood, pulling it off of her head, "The pool can wait for a little longer."

"Can you have soda, Dear?" Raymond asked once they were dressed again and he was packing his cooler for their time at the pool.

She laughed as she nodded, "I can have one, but I'd really enjoy a snack if you have one."

"Of course," he answered, "I would never let a pregnant woman become to hungry on my watch. Did you bring your swimsuit as I requested?"

She grinned, "You pulled it off after my dress." She enjoyed watching as his cheeks blushed, a rarity for Raymond Reddington.

"Then, let us begin our afternoon festivities," he replied, looking away for moment before he made his way to her and offered his hand. Haylie gladly took it and followed him to the motel's pool where he was greeted with hellos and smiles from everyone around.

"You've made a lot of friends here, haven't you?" she asked, her tone hinting at just the slightest bit of jealousy she felt.

He shook his head, "None of their company could even compare to yours," he said before sitting down at the pool's steps, his feet in, as he set down his items, "Will you be swimming?"

"Will you?" she replied, shock once again apparent on her face.

Red looked up and smiled, "If you wish it, of course," he offered as he opened one of the root beers he had in his cooler.

"Oh, I very much wish it," she laughed, pulling a cheese stick and a drink out for herself, "Root beer? I can have more then one, no caffeine. Once I'm done with this cheese stick, we're getting in the pool," she said in a taunting tone.

Raymond chuckled in reply, "I said I would and I will. A good swim is great for these old and tired muscles of mine."

"Old and tired?" Haylie replied, "You're in better shape then I am," she commented, gaining an almost bashful smile from him.

"I am older then you and that's all I meant," he mused, "Age is merely a number. Are you ready to swim? I almost wish you weren't expecting, in this scenario anyway, because I can't torture you in the water."

"Are you a rough swim partner? I was raised with all boys around me," she challenged, "Nothing you could do to me in that water would shock me."

Before either could move to the next phase of their banter, Elizabeth walked up causing Haylie to stand up from the water, sipping her root beer. "Liz, you have an 'it's time to get to work' look on your face so I'm going to lay in your room and catch up with you later, Babe. Perhaps a nighttime swim?" she asked, moving her attention from Liz to Red.

Red nodded with a small laugh, "We shall see. Enjoy your rest, my Dear."


	10. Chapter 10

Haylie woke alone once more, her motel date with Raymond turned out to be a one day event, as she got up and got ready for her day. She put on loose, linen pants and a size, bigger blouse before she went downstairs and kissed Thomas goodbye, grabbing a breakfast bar and beginning her day.

She pulled up at the Post Office and entered the main room of their operations to find Cooper and Liz arguing about Raymond. "Is my man causing the task force trouble?" Haylie asked as she walked up to them.

Cooper nodded with a sigh, "He is too busy having fun at the pool instead of working on getting back to the top and providing us Blacklisters. Do you think you can do anything?" he asked, his tone clearly frustrated.

Haylie quickly shook her head, "I don't get into the business side of his life, as a rule. It's an important piece to our success."

"Then I have no choice," Cooper replied, "Elizabeth, you will take me to him and I will handle the problem directly. Agent Storm, would you care to join?"

Haylie shook her head, "No, thank you. I like to ensure he associates me with happy visits and this one looks like trouble. I'm sure I can find something to do from here. Good luck," she added before she walked to her desk and hoisted herself onto her stool and began entering data from all their previous cases. Cooper wanted her to find any ties between the cases, possible, then there may be a way for them to find a new Blacklister without Red's help.

Around forty-five minutes after Cooper and Liz left, they returned with Reddington in tow. Raymond smiled at her as he saw her deep in her work, as always, he worried she was working too hard. He waved her over to join in his conversation with Cooper and Liz.

Haylie wasn't sure she wanted to be in on their conversation, but Red wanted her so she saved her work and slowly got up to join them. "What's up?" she asked once she was in their space.

"Reddington wants us to help him get into business with Greyson Blaise by spending Bureau funds and not to catch him but to align the two of them in order to help him be the whale he once was," Cooper replied, sarcastically.

Raymond laughed softly, "Harold, you make it sound so awful the way you phrase it, but I promise this is essential to our dealings with this task force."

Haylie looked to Liz for help but got only a shrug in reply, "Raymond, if you really think this will help us in the long run, then perhaps you should ask in a more modest manner. I think Cooper has been very patient since things have been going downhill."

Raymond sighed, "You're quite right, Dear," he looked at Cooper, "May I please borrow your jet and checkbook to get in the favor of Greyson Blaise? This alliance will allow me to expedite my journey back to the top which is good for both of us?"

Cooper shook his head, "Fine, but you're taking a team to make sure you don't do anything underhanded. Storm, would you like to join?"

Haylie sighed as she looked at Red, having to share information she wasn't quite ready to, "I can't. The doctor has me on a strict, no fly policy because of the high risk status I gained last time."

"You're pregnancy is high risk?" Red asked, his attention moving fully to Haylie after the words she'd shared.

"It's nothing to worry about, Babe," she comforted him, "I just can't fly and be far away from here just to be safe. Something was strange on my last ultrasound and she wants me to come in for another one. Maybe, after she clears me then I can join the fun," Haylie explained, wishing she hadn't had to have this conversation with Raymond in front of his daughter, her best friend and her boss.

Red placed his hand on her elbow and pulled her away from the audience, "Dear, when did you have this ultrasound and why haven't you shared this information with me?" his tone wasn't angry but filled with sudden concern.

She placed her hand on his chest, "Raymond, if I really thought something was wrong I would have told you right after I left the office earlier this week. I don't, though. I'm sure it was just a bad image or a blurry one and I'm going back tomorrow, so I can share the results as soon as I have them. Don't worry," she finished, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I shouldn't leave until I know you're alright," he replied causing Haylie to shake her head.

"Go, rebuild," she urged, "I'll worry more if you're pacing next to me. I can't fly which means I have to stay behind, anyway. Now, go enjoy living the good life with Liz and I will fill you in as soon as you return. Will you come to the house?" she requested.

He nodded, placing his lips to hers, "Don't do anything dangerous, as always and yes, I will be in our house by tomorrow evening. I promise," he added as he moved back to Cooper and Liz while Haylie got back to her work.

The next morning, Haylie went to her doctor's office before heading into the office. She signed in and took a seat in the waiting room, feeling her cell phone vibrating as she picked up a magazine.

"Agent Storm," she answered, gaining some curious glances from the other expectant mothers around the room.

"My Dear," she heard Raymond's voice, "I'm planning a party on Lake Como and I, deeply, wish you were here. Have you seen your doctor?" he asked.

Haylie smiled as her eyes rolled from him checking up on her, "I'm in the waiting room now and whether things end up good or bad, you won't be finding out until I see you in person."

"You're no fun," he teased.

Haylie laughed quietly, "Enjoy your party in Italy and I will see you later. I love you," she added as she ended the call and went back to reading her magazine.

"Haylie Storm," a nurse called from the door behind the office counter.

Haylie waved her arm to acknowledge it was her as she gathered her things and followed the nurse to the ultrasound room, "Will I be doing anything else while I'm here?"

"That depends on the results," the nurse replied, "Did you drink plenty of water?" Haylie nodded so the nurse could continue, "The doctor will be in to do the ultrasound herself. Lay down and she'll be right with you."

Haylie got herself onto the table as the nurse walked out and waited, once more, her nerves beginning to get the best of her as she waited. She wished she was further along so that she could feel the baby move and ease her mind.

"Haylie I'm glad you came back in," the doctor said as she entered the room and sat next to the table, "The last photo was inconclusive, so I'm going to do it over again. The baby should be alright because we found the heartbeat, but it was echoing and that, along with the blurry image makes me want to do it again. Are you ready? This is going to be a little cold," she gestured for Haylie to lift up her shirt. The doctor placed blue jelly on her lower abdomen before placing her ultrasound wand gently in the same location. She shifted it around a few times, keeping the monitor facing her for the beginning, "That makes sense," she commented as she looked.

"What makes sense?" Haylie asked, her voice displaying her anxiety, "Is something wrong?"

The doctor turned the monitor to face Haylie before she explained, "The heartbeat echo wasn't an echo at all, but two heartbeats and the image was blurred because your twins were moving too much inside you."

"Twins?" Haylie asked, her voice shocked as she looked from the image to her stomach, she'd thought she was bigger because it was her second pregnancy.

"Congratulations," the doctor said with a nod to confirm her findings, "Would you like to know their genders? They're both being very cooperative today."

"Sure," Haylie replied as the doctor looked over the visual more closely.

"There are two girls in there," the doctor replied, "I'm glad I placed you on high risk precautions already because with twins and you're early labor last time, it will be essential. Do you want a print out to take and do you have any questions?"

"I'd love a picture," she replied as she took a towel from the doctor to clean herself off, "And no, I don't have any questions yet. Well, do I need to come more often?"

The doctor shook her head, "Not yet, you're still early at fourteen weeks but once we reach, between twenty and twenty-four, depending on you, I'll have you in every two weeks instead of once a month," she explained, handing Haylie the picture of her babies.

"Thank you. Do I need to do anything else today?" Haylie asked.

"You're good to go," the doctor shook her head, "Take it easy. Oh, and with twins you might feel movement earlier and it will, most likely, be much stronger, so don't be alarmed. Congratulations again," she repeated as she left the room.

Haylie put herself back together before she left the office and made a stop at Target on her way home to find something to share the news with Red, to go along with the photo. She settled on a matching pair of pink booties.

Later that night, nearing midnight, Raymond walked through the front door to see Haylie asleep at her desk, her head leaned down on her laptop's keyboard. He walked over and gently tapped her shoulder, "Dear, I don't think you should be sleeping like this," he said, softly.

Haylie woke immediately at his touch, wincing as she moved to sit up straight, "I think you might be right," she agreed as he helped her up, "Did you have a successful trip?" she asked.

Red nodded, "Yes, we are on our way back to the top, but none of that is important right now. How did your visit with the doctor go?"

Haylie nodded as she grabbed his hand to lead him to the kitchen, "I do have some news to share from my visit. You need to prepare yourself," she added as they reached the counter where she'd placed the photo and the booties.

"Dear, just tell me what's happened," Red replied, "We can prepare for anything as long as we're together," he reassured her, though the worry was evident in his voice that something had gone wrong.

Haylie pointed to the items she'd laid out for him, allowing him to look at them before she said anything. She watched him look at the baby shoes and the photo before looking back at her, his facial expression still confused.

"Babe, we're having twins," she revealed as she pointed to the photo and showed him each baby before placing his hand on her abdomen, "That's why I'm showing so much, already. How do you feel about this?"

Raymond looked at her, his eyes tender, "It's certainly big news but happy news, at that. I was horrified that something had gone wrong, however we've actually been blessed in doubles. Are you alright with the news? Have your restrictions been lifted now that the doctor knows what's going on?"

Haylie shook her head, "No, I'm still on high alert because it's twins and I went into labor early last time, but I am excited, overwhelmed and thinking Jessica may need some help but excited," she changed the subject, wrapping her hand around Red's, "Now, will you please sleep in our bed with me, tonight?"

"I'd love nothing more," he replied, "Now, I know why you've been glowing so radiantly, as well."

A/N: I deleted the epilogue since I've changed things in their future slightly but I hope y'all are enjoying Haylie and Red's story.


	11. Chapter 11

"Raymond, I know we're about to start another case but I want to keep our news a secret for now," Haylie announced from the bathroom, where she was pulling her curls up into a bun. "I'm not worried about jinxing anything but I don't want them babying me anymore then they already are."

Red popped his head into the door, frowning as he saw her hair going up, "You're hair is so full right now. Why are you hiding it in that librarian hairdo?" he asked, not commenting on her idea.

She sighed, "I can't work with it in my face. Did you hear what I said?" she repeated her option regarding their babies.

Raymond nodded, "I'm comfortable with whatever you choose to do," he agreed, "Just know that I will be watching out for you more thoroughly then you'd like. How long do we have until you need to be in?" he asked, taking in her form, finding himself more aroused by her shape then he remembered from the first time.

Haylie looked at him, her eyes dancing curiously, "About an hour and it take twenty minutes for the drive, in good traffic conditions. What's on your mind?" she asked, her voice coming out more breathy then she'd expected as she had a feeling what was on his mind.

Raymond moved into the bathroom with her, turning her to face him while pulling her maternity pants down gently from her bump before sending them to the floor, repeating the process with her panties. "I have an idea of something I'd like to do before we start the day," he whispered, before gently lifting her onto the counter she'd been leaning against.

Haylie grinned, running her hand down his chest to his belt buckle the just below to the bulge she'd created within his pants. "I was worried you'd abstain because of my high risk status," she shared, undoing his belt and then his pants before raising her legs and using her feet to push them and his briefs down to the floor, "I'm very pleased you aren't."

Raymond leaned forward and placed his lips to her earlobe, nipping it gently before whispering, "You didn't mention exercise as a dangerous activity, so I feel it's perfectly safe as long as I don't allow you to work too hard," he added moving his lips down her jawline until he reached her lips, inching his body closer and closer to her, between her legs.

Haylie groaned outloud once she felt his tip against her, "Exercise is very good, even in high risk pregnancies," she gasped wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him in tighter, allowing him to slide within her, a moan escaping his lips at her actions. Red began moving his hips, grinding himself back and forth into her causing her to rotate her own hips, slowly with his thrusts, doubling the pleasure bursting inside of her.

Later on at the office, Raymond escorted Haylie in, all the way to her seat, before he laid out the next name on his Blacklist for the team. Liz gave Haylie a concerned look from the way Red had been treating her but Haylie waved away her concern, mouthing that he was just being extra romantic now that he was back at home, with her.

Liz nodded and focused her attention back on Red as he laid out the information they'd need on the woman they'd be after, who had recently killed a valuable horse and was after a royal visiting the city next.

"What's her goal?" Ressler asked, "She removes competition to allow the next in line to profit and they pay her for it?"

Red nodded, "Precisely, Donald. The horse she burned alive had the most premium sperm the horse racing world had to offer and his product was worth millions, but now the next best horse has been bumped up. Now, please go to the Waldorf and protect the Royal, who's next in line."

"How do you know?" Liz asked as Haylie was sliding off her seat to get ready to move.

Red shrugged, "The same way I always know," he looked at Haylie and asked, "Dear, are you planning to be apart of protection duty?"

"Yes, I am," she replied, "We'll keep you posted on the case as we learn more. Liz, Samar, Donald, are you coming?" she asked, each of them looking from one to the other, almost gauging whether they feared Red or Haylie more. They chose Haylie and followed her out of the Post Office to the hotel Red gave them to begin their case while Aram entertained Red and looked for more possible places their Blacklister may attack.

The team arrived at the hotel and were warmly greeted by the royals as they set up their protection perimeter. Haylie was furthest from the Queen on Liz's orders but closest to the assistant who seemed to be very inattentive for an assistant.

"Anything?" Haylie asked in her ear piece.

Samar replied first, "Nothing on my end."

Liz and Ressler agreed but Haylie felt something was off as she looked around for any sign to give her worry some standing. Before she could do another sweep of the territory, Ressler shouted something but they couldn't hear him as an explosive blasted through the room sending Haylie back a few feet but she quickly regained her footing and secured the Queen. Liz ran to them, "Are you ok, Storm?" she asked, worried about what the blast might have done to her.

Haylie nodded, "As far as I know. No one came for her," she commented as they looked around and noticed the assistant was gone.

Ressler joined them with Samar, both realizing the same thing, "Why would our criminal take the assistant instead of royalty?"

The Queen explained, "She is more then an assistant," she began, "I'm pregnant and because of my rare blood type, she travels with me in case I were to need a transfusion. She must be found."

"She's after the blood and her other crimes are merely for financing her true mission," Liz noted as she and the team went back to the Post Office to find out why she would need this woman's blood.

When they walked into the office, Red was immediately alerted to the dust covering the team, more importantly Haylie and he moved to her, "What happened?" he asked.

"We were attacked," Haylie began, "She wanted the assistant for her blood, not the Queen. I'm ok, Raymond," she added, hoping her word would ease his concern.

Red shook his head, "The team will take it from here while I handle other matters, but you are to report to this address," he handed her a slip of paper, "Liz's friend will put you on the monitors to make sure the babies are alright," he ordered, his tone clearly not to be challenged.

"Did you say babies?" Aram asked, his perceptive nature working against Haylie for the first time.

Haylie sighed, "Yes, Aram, he did. We're having twins," her news caused smiles and cheers from the team, "Raymond, I will go but you can't do this everytime you're worried. I thought we were past this," she added as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"My Dear," he replied placing a kiss on her nose, "my constant concern for you will never be completely gone, and with you being a high risk mother to be while also being tossed around hotel rooms by bombs, I am more worried then usual."

Haylie nodded, a smile creeping across her lips, "Yes sir," she replied as she turned to go to the address he'd provided.

Haylie drove to the location Reddington had specified and got out, entering the building to find Nik, Liz's ex standing next to a bed with monitors on the other side. "I can't lie and say that I'm relieved you aren't Liz," Nik stated.

"I understand and I take no offense," Haylie replied, "So, how long are you going to watch the babies and I?" she asked.

He looked at her, taking in the fact that she had a slight limp, knowing she'd been shot not too long before, and her pregnancy, "Four or five hours to be on the safe side. Come over and lie down so I can hook you up."

Haylie nodded as she did what he asked and waited while he put multiple different monitoring devices on her until the machines were beeping, all showing signs of three healthy lives for the time being.

"Things look really good right now," Nik began, "We just need to wait for a while to make sure nothing changes," he changed the subject, "I recently learned that Reddington is Liz's Father, is there anything you, as you know him better then most, can tell me to make that fact not cause my skin to crawl?"

Haylie looked at him, her eyes serious, "Raymond Reddington is a criminal and you have every right to judge him for the things he does, however everything he does is to protect Liz or ensure her future. If you take away the criminal piece of him, you'd find that he is a very nice man who could have been your Father-in-Law. And, I know you think I know him better then anyone, but who really knows if I know the real him? I feel like I do, but it's possible that I only know the version he's chosen me to know. You're head will hurt if you think too hard on this subject so just take it at face value, he is a good father to Liz and that is the best you can do," she explained finding her eyelids growing heavy now that she was laying down.

"Thank you, that actually helps a lot," he replied noticing her eyes, "Are you tired or did you hit your head in the blast?" he asked, moving to shine a light into her pupils

Haylie backed away from the light, blinking, "Nik, I'm pregnant with twins. If I can lay down, I go to sleep almost instantly and no, I did no hit my head. I landed on my left hip which is why you noticed a limp when I walked in."

Nik nodded, "I can't give you anything but tylenol for the pain but I may be able to rotate ice and heat to alleviate it more, would you like that?"

"I would like a nap more then anything else," she replied as he nodded and she closed her eyes, opening them later to see a little boy on the table nearby and Red and Liz in the room, as well.

Red noticed her eyes opening and made his way to her, "Nik says you're in perfect health other then a sore hip. Thank you for allowing him to check," he said, his tone genuinely grateful.

Haylie looked at the other table, "What happened while I was out?"

Red shook his head, not wanting to share the events for the moment, "No need to worry, just know the good guys won the day. Would you like to get off this bed and disconnected?"

Haylie nodded as Red helped her out of the devices and up from the bed before he pulled her against him, tightly grasping on to her after everything he'd witnessed during the case.


	12. Chapter 12

Haylie sat on the sidelines for the next two weeks on Dr. Nik's orders as the team solved three more new cases and Red secured himself back on top of the criminal food chain. She was now seventeen weeks pregnant but looked like she might be near giving birth which was one of the reasons she agreed so easily to sitting out the rough work. She couldn't navigate around her belly well enough to chase down bad guys.

"Reddington, I don't want to ask this of you, but could you help me up?" she asked from the bed, where she normally wouldn't have any trouble but her sciatic nerve was aching causing her to be almost frozen or the pain would begin again.

Raymond laughed lightly as he finished tying his tie and moved to the side of the bed to aid his fiance, "My Dear, I don't even remember a time you were this miserable with Thomas."

"Thomas was one baby and I had never been stretched out before," she answered as she inhaled while he pulled her up, "This time, there are two babies and we got pregnant again so quickly, I never retightened my ab muscles. Thank you," she added, looking away from embarrassment.

"Dear, you have no reason to be ashamed," he stated, placing his had under her chin to bring her eyes back to his, "You are creating two lives inside your own and you're still too stubborn to stay home and rest. You are a very strong woman with nothing to ever feel embarrassed about." He looked at her, his eyes growing tender as they reached her stomach, he placed his hands on either side and felt movement on each hand which nearly doubled over Haylie as she felt it much stronger on the inside.

"The doctor was not lying when she said these babies would give much stronger movements," she exhaled, her eyes still large from surprise as her hand gripped Red's shoulder for support, her fingers wrapped around his skin like talons.

"That was remarkable," he said in awe, not even aware she'd grasped his shoulder even as she released it, "I'm sorry it's so hard on you, my Dear," he added sympathetically. "Do you need some help getting dressed for the day?" he offered, a grin growing across his lips.

Haylie shook her head as she pulled away from his grasp, "I have to retain some independence, Raymond," she replied, walking into the closet to find something that might fit her. "Do you have a case for us?" she shouted from inside the small room she was in, digging through different tops.

"None that concern you," he replied, peeking his head into the closet, "I'm working on taking over a human trafficking ring for quality purposes. You are welcome to work the technology side of things though, to be honest, you're beginning to make Aram worry."

"I will never have computer skills like Aram's, but I'm glad you mentioned his name," she replied as she pulled on a short sleeve, plain shirt with black maternity pants, looking even more like she's due any day. "Cooper asked be to begin training him for field action since Aram wants to be more prepared. Since I'm the trapped field agent, I'm also the logical choice. Is that alright with you?" she asked, half sarcastically.

Red grinned as he cocked his head to the side, leaning in further to grab his hat, "I know you're being snippy, but I am fine with you helping Aram as long as you don't overexert yourself. You look as if you could give birth at any moment," he added, looking at her swollen abdomen.

"Thanks," she replied, "I'm way too early and that is exactly the type of thing I need to hear."

Raymond stepped into the closet and moved toward her, placing his hands on her arms, "I was only teasing you, Dear. Would you like to ride into the city together?" he offered, attempting to smooth things over as she was much more sensitive then he'd ever seen her.

She nodded, "I would love to," she reached her hands up and cupped his face with them, "I'm sorry I'm acting so crazy. I've just never felt so useless and it's even worse because I have so much longer to go. You don't deserve my mood swings, though, because you've been nothing but exceptional. Can you forgive me?" she asked, leaning forward and placing her lips to his, pulling back to add, "I can't promise it won't happen again though." Before he could reply, Haylie doubled over toward him from the movement of the twins again.

"Those two seem keen on adding to your discomfort," he replied, moving down to better support her, "And, of course it's alright, my Dear. You're going through so much and I think you should sit this one out and stay home today. My mission will require Aram's expertise and he won't be free to train."

Haylie wanted to protest his idea as she usually would but she couldn't, "You're right. I need a day or four to get used to these babies and their new tricks before I can return. Be safe, I'll miss you," she said, at the end as he leaned forward and kissed her once more before helping her back to the bedroom and setting her up in their rocking chair so she wouldn't get stuck in the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Fair warning, I'm changing things through the second half of the season just because I can't stand to see Tom go and the time jump isn't conducive to my OC.

Red didn't return home to Haylie that night as he'd promised because the task force had to move quickly from the trafficking case to Tom, because he was missing. Haylie got a few calls to keep her up to date on their status but after a call came that both Tom and Liz were being rushed to the hospital, Haylie forced herself up and drove to the hospital to be with her friends.

When she parked, she saw Red's car pulled up beside the entrance and she walked to his window to see if he was inside.

"Raymond," she said as she tapped on the window, "How are they?" she asked once he rolled down the barrier between them.

She could see the pain in his eyes as he looked up at her, "They both experienced blows to the skull and since I can't go inside, I'm hoping things are going well, but I don't know anything since we arrived."

Haylie nodded, reaching through the window to place a comforting hand on his face, "Do you want me to go inside and get an update?"

Reddington nodded but then asked, "Are you alright to be up and moving? I'm so sorry, I haven't called to check on you," he added.

"Babe, that has been the last thing on my mind and you're daughter is in danger which trumps anything else on your mind," she replied, "I'm fine, now. It took all day, but I'm finally used to the intense movements these two make, for now anyway, once they get bigger, we'll see. I'll be right back," she stated, pulling her hand away as she walked into the hospital, finding Samar, Aram, Cooper and Ressler almost immediately.

Cooper turned to see Haylie and his concern was moved from Liz and Tom, momentarily, "Agent Storm, are you feeling better or are you up to being here? We would have kept you updated," he added.

She shook her head, "If something happened to Liz or Tom while I was sitting at home, I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself. Why were they attacked?"

"Something about a suitcase that belongs to Reddington but that's all we know," Cooper replied, "Liz is recovering, slowly waking up and alert but Tom has slipped into a coma."

Haylie felt her heart drop as she thought about what Liz would feel once she knew he might never wake up again because he reaction was how she'd feel if Reddington was in Tom's position, "Thank you, I need to update Raymond," she replied as she turned to leave the hospital and go back to his car.

She reached the car and walked around to the other side so that she could get in and sit down, "Liz is waking up and she's going to be ok," Haylie began once she was settled in the backseat next to Red, "But Tom has slipped into a coma with no idea yet on what his outcome might be," she finished, her eyes showing the pain she'd felt at receiving the news moments before.

Red nodded at her update, "I want to feel relief but Liz will be devastated if Tom never comes around. His relationship with me has been so filled with hate and rage, but I know Elizabeth loves him and he loves her, and that is something I'm powerless against," he revealed, pulling off his hat allowing Haylie to see the large gash on his forehead.

She moved herself to be on her knees as she began to examine his injury, "What happened to you? Are you alright?" she asked, her voice filled with concern as she looked around for something to clean it with.

"Dear, I'm ok," he replied, rejecting her fuss over his head, "I was hit with the butt of a gun, but it's nothing. My concerns lie with you, Elizabeth and Tom right now, though I never thought my worries would include Tom Keen," he admitted as she sat back down in her own seat.

Haylie looked at Raymond as they sat in silence, taking in each detail of his face and then his hands, wondering what she would do if he was in a coma with possibly no hope of waking up. Raymond looked over and noticed the way she was watching him, "Something bothering you, my Dear?" he asked.

Haylie shook her head, "No, I'm just going over what Liz must be feeling in my mind if it was you. I can't even imagine it and I would want to kill whoever was responsible," she then added, "Cooper said their injuries are because of a suitcase that carries a secret of yours, is that secret worth all of this? How did it wind up causing this kind of trouble?" she asked.

Reddington shook his head, "The suitcase does carry a secret that can never be found out and Kate put this into motion. She dug it up as she was the only person beside myself and Dembe who knew about it and put a plan in motion for Liz to get the information. Kate wanted everyone I care about to alienate me and this was just a part of that same plan," he explained, hating every word as he said them.

Haylie nodded, not wanting to pry anymore then she already had, "I don't want to know anymore, Raymond. I won't ever attempt to uproot your secrets for anyone, but I just wish sometimes, you entering Liz's life didn't bring so much pain along with it," she confessed before adding, "You've done nothing but make my life better each and every day since we first met so just know that what I said doesn't reflect how I feel, because I would be lost if I'd never met you," she finished as Raymond lifted his arm to pull her into him, comforting her by comforting himself.

Liz recovered within a few days but not mentally as she was filled with rage. She gave Agnes to Scottie, Tom's mother, and went away for three weeks in order to clear her mind and decide what she wanted to do when she'd return. She'd given up her status as an agent after just getting it back, not too long before, but she had a journey to go through that she believed she couldn't do as an FBI agent.

While Liz was away, Haylie and Red continued working with the task force as Liz requested while slowly looking into the events that led to Tom's coma, which he was still in. Haylie was now twenty weeks along and her pregnancy had smoothed out, allowing her to get back into the groove of her career and help Red on their missions.


	14. Chapter 14

After three weeks passed, Liz returned from her journey in the woods remaining against being an agent and still no ready for Agnes to come home, but back to help in any way she could.

Haylie walked into work as she did everyday but she was the one sharing the case, which she could do for the rest of time but she'd never get used to it. "Reddington says we're after someone who calls themselves 'The Informant.' This blacklister uses criminal's funds against them by breaking into our own systems and then using the information to give the wanted a chance to save their money from being frozen for a fee. We're most likely looking for an inside man," she finished, launching the team into investigation mode.

While they began working on research, Haylie left the Post Office and headed for Liz's apartment, knocking on her door once she arrived as Reddington had told her Liz returned.

The door opened to reveal Liz on the other side, a small smile creeping across her lips at the sight of Haylie "Look at you, three weeks makes a big difference when it's twins, doesn't it?" she commented.

Haylie looked down at her baby bump and laughed as she nodded in agreement, "Yeah, these twins are determined to outgrow the space I have for them. How are you? I came to check on you and see what you might be planning," she then added, "If you want help, I will join you. Whatever tasks you might be taking on."

Liz shook her head, "I can't ask you to get involved in what I'm doing. I am going to have to bend, possibly break, the law to find out who put Tom in a coma. You are already in a committed relationship with America's most wanted criminal," she added, refusing her help.

Haylie nodded, "I understand, but just know that my offer will stand, if you change your mind," she change the subject, "How was your time in the woods? Did you find what you were looking for?"

Liz shrugged, "Somewhat but no, not really. I was hoping going out there would give me closure or peace but I learned that the only thing that will help is killing the person who tried to kill Tom. It sounds so dark when I say it outloud but it's the truth," she revealed.

Haylie nodded, "You'll get them, Liz, I have faith in you but I have to warn you, as a friend, not an agent or Red's fiance. Whatever Tom was looking into is something Red wants to protect so if he helps you, it may be to his benefit that will end before you get what you need. I love him so much but I know that whatever secret he's hiding is more important then anything else, including, for the first time, your happiness."

"Thank you," Liz replied, "I appreciate you telling me that even though it goes against your relationship. Are you working a case?"

"I started the team on one but I am mostly the messenger now, since field work proves difficult," she answered, "I'll let you get back to your work while I go check on ours, but if you need help, you know where to find me," she offered one last time before she hugged Liz and left the apartment to head back to the Post Office.

"Where are we?" Haylie asked once she was back in their black site's main offices, "Do we have any leads that I can take to Red for more information or some direction?"

Ressler replied first, his tone more nervous then usual, "The Informant is Walter Bishop but we're having trouble locating him."

"Are you alright Ressler?" Aram asked, also noticing his jumpy behavior.

Ressler nodded, "Of course, I just want to grab this guy and we've hit a brick wall."

"I'll take the name to Red and see if he can get us around this wall," Haylie replied as she walked into one of the closed door offices and dialed Raymond's current number.

"Yes, my Dear," he answered, his tone cheery, the smile able to be heard through the call.

"The team found out Walter Bishop is our guy," she replied, "Ressler claims we can't find him anywhere and I was hoping you might be able to help."

Red sighed through the phone line, "Tell Donald to meet me at the address I will text to him. I believe he may need my help to get to the bottom of this case. See you at home or would you like to grab dinner out tonight?"

Haylie smiled as she answered, "If a booth can fit me, I'd love to grab a bit out in the real world. I'm afraid I've become a homebody and that's too boring for the fiance of Raymond Reddington," she finished with.

Red chuckled before speaking, "I'll pick you up at the office once I've finished with Donald. See you soon, Dear."


	15. Chapter 15

Haylie was in the backseat of Raymond's car, right next to him as Dembe drove them down the road. Raymond was speaking about his coin and treasure in general, giddy with enthusiasm. Just as he was sharing his theory of the other coins possible locations, another vehicle hit them from the side, flipping Raymond's car upside down.

Raymond's nose was bleeding but he was immediately moving toward Haylie to check on her, "Dear, are you alright?" he asked at the same moment a man, in a nice suit, appeared and took the penny Red was celebrating before walking away, leaving the victims of the wreck untouched.

Haylie opened her eyes at the sound of Red's voice, "Reddington, you're bleeding, are you ok?" she asked.

Red shook his head, "I'm fine, do you feel like anything's wrong? Can you tell?" he asked as Dembe got himself out of the car and began working on getting her out as gently as possible, not jostling her in case the accident caused her water to break.

She focused on her own body for a moment and shook her head, "I think I'm ok. Why did that man take your penny? Does he know about your hidden treasure too?" she asked, sounding slightly delirious.

Red looked at Dembe, "Call a car, we need to get her to her doctor," he requested before turning his attention back to her, keeping her alert and speaking with him.

Once the car arrived and Dembe got Haylie and Raymond out of the totaled vehicle and into the new one. Dembe drove them straight to the hospital Haylie would be at once she delivered and Raymond got out of the car, wrapping his arm around her waist to support her as he walked her in and checked her in for care.

The staff got her in a room immediately and hooked up the monitors for Haylie and the babies. Red looked at Dembe, "I can't leave her right now, not like I did before. Call Harold and ask him to meet us here."

The doctor walked in as Dembe left the to call Cooper and began looking over the different monitors, "Everything looks good, by some miracle," she noted as Haylie had slipped into sleep once she was laid down. "She's not contracting but we need to keep her for a few hours to make sure that doesn't change. Will you be staying?" she asked.

Raymond nodded, "Yes, I'll be here by her side until she's cleared to walk out the door with me." The doctor was satisfied and left the room.

Haylie woke up when Cooper was there speaking with Raymond about the man who stole the penny, "How did I get here? I'm not in labor, am I?" she asked, her voice with a hint of panic.

Raymond paused his explanation of why they needed to go after Abraham Stern and moved to her side, "No, Dear, everything is alright and it should stay that way. How do you feel?" he asked, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"I'm ok," she replied, "I'm just glad you and Dembe are good and that the babies are too. How long do I have to stay?" asked, her voice consumed with worry as she hated hospitals.

Red soothed her softly, "Not too much longer. They just have to make sure you don't start contracting or either of the twins exhibit signs of distress," he informed her, "You're ok."

Haylie noticed Cooper once she was calm, "Are you helping him get his penny back and go on the treasure hunt? You really should, he was so excited," she gave her opinion as she reached her hand to Red's vest buttons, playfully undoing the first one, suddenly overcome with a need.

Red moved her hand away from his vest, grinning as he did so, "No just now, my Dear," he looked back at Harold, a guilty smile on his face over what was happening, "So, will you get my penny? I don't know how much longer you wish to stay."

Cooper shook his head, "Not a second longer then I have to. We'll find your Abraham Stern. I'll be in touch," he said as he walked out of the hospital room.

Red noticed her hand was not on his belt buckle, "This wouldn't be the right time for what you have in mind. You're in no condition for it and we're in a hospital where people will be in and out constantly."

"I could take care of you without stressing my body," she teased in reply, "Well, other then my mouth."

Red moved away from the bed and took a seat back in the extra chair, "I promise once we're discharged, barring any orders from the doctor, we will do what you wish. Rest, for now."

Hours passed where Red's team and the task force got what he needed to get the treasure he was after and at the same time, Haylie was free to leave the hospital, much more in her normal state of mind.

"I'm going to bring you home and then go get my treasure," Red told her as he helped her into the car.

Haylie shook her head, "Absolutely not, I want to see you get your hands on that treasure. It's a treat to see you so giddy and I've been cleared, so let's go," she urged, a bright smile on her face.

Red sighed but knew she'd fight for the chance to come, "Alright, let's go meet the team at the Denver Mint. We're going to pull off quite the trick by sucking money through air ducts into as many trucks as it takes," he explained, his face lighting up with each addition of the plan.

Haylie smiled at his enthusiasm as she watched him through the process, enjoying him receiving his treasure as much as he enjoyed getting it.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This chapter moves into a more 'M' rating.

After the accident, Haylie was officially put on desk duty with zero exemptions, sex was the only thing she was still allowed to do because she fought for it. The task force took down more Blacklisters as Liz worked on getting back onto the task force, because she felt her best way to get Tom's assailants was with a badge. Each case was more interesting then the last but Haylie hadn't been interested in work and found her focus on Raymond's anatomy.

Haylie woke and noticed Raymond was already out of bed, getting dressed. "Raymond, will you come here for a moment?" she asked causing him to turn and look at her, his eyes showing how much she was tiring him out.

"Darling, I have to get to the city to assist Elizabeth with her investigation," he replied, pulling on his jacket.

Haylie whined from under the covers as she looked at him, "Reddington, how can you look that good, especially you're backside but tell me you have to go? It's painful, Babe, when you don't assist me," she added a wink as she sat up and moved to the end of the bed, running her foot up his leg once she was close enough, he shuddered at her touch, visibly affected.

"Dear, I have been very distracted from our work because of your current appetite," he replied, using her love of work to ease his rejection.

Haylie moved closer, until she was sitting off the edge of the bed, placing her hands on his chest and roaming lower, "You can't lie, Love. I can see that you are just as interested as I am. I can't help it but the blood rushing lower in my body to facilitate our babies is also running extremely heavy where my urges reside."

"I don't want to say no, though I will admit, you are the first woman to ever exhaust me in this manner," he answered, "It pains me to walk away when you so clearly need me to stay."

She frowned, "I thought you were a bad boy," she taunted him, "You seem to be into following the rules today but I thought you'd love to be late because you were getting laid. But, if that's not the case, then go abide by the law, Babe."

"You are too much," he replied as he moved closer to her, running his arms around her, unable to get as close as he wanted due to her protruding belly, "This would be much easier if I could get closer to you," he noted, out loud, hoping suddenly he didn't offend her.

"Don't I know it?" she agreed as she lowered herself to the ground, undoing his belt and pants as she moved. She slowly pulled him into her mouth, smiling as she heard him gasp from above. Haylie slid her lips up and down him until she felt him tensing, her own area inflamed more and more with each movement and sound he made. She released him and turned around, bending over the bed so that he could enter her without the interference of her large stomach.

Red let out of frustrated groan from her sudden abandonment of him until he saw what she planned and moved forward, placing his hands on her cheeks before sliding inside of her, moving slow while trailing one of his hands down to her and rubbing to make sure she reached the same moment he would. They moved in perfect rhythm until climaxing together, in unison, her insides grabbing him so hard, he couldn't suppress his scream of pleasure, his breathing regulating as he resting his hands on her, "Do you need to straighten yourself?" he asked, concerned the position wasn't comfortable, amazed at how quickly his concern for her returned.

"This is actually very comfortable and moves some of the pressure of the extra weight off of my back," she replied as she felt him slide out of her as he gathered himself and redressed before moving to be next to her, leaning over the bed.

"Will you be alright today without me, or would you like to ride along? You have to promise you won't jump in and do anything reckless," he offered, hating to see her miserable and bored when she was only halfway through her pregnancy.

She gave him a mischievous smile, "What are you pursuing today? Not that I'm ready to say no to a chance to be by your side," she added.

"Elizabeth knows who put Tom into the coma and she's most likely being reinstated," he replied, "I plan to go interrogate Ian Garvey, myself and see what I can do to get her the closure she needs."

Haylie raised a brow, "That sounds like a dangerous mission, Raymond. You're willing to take me on it even though it's with a very dangerous man?" she asked, confused but intrigued.

Red shook his head, "I will find a way to keep you out of harm's way when I'm dealing with Mr. Garvey. Would you like to join or should I begin my day?" he asked, teasing her with his tone of voice.

Haylie laughed, reaching her hand over and wrapping her fingers around his, "I will never say not to an adventure by your side and maybe if I'm really good, you'll let me go to work which might give you a break in the sex department," she added causing him to laugh outloud.

"If anything, it will just increase the places you and I make love," he replied, before he helped her up to get dressed and join him on his mission, hoping he could keep her as safe as he promised.

A/N: We are officially caught up with the show, don't ask me how I did so much in a night but I was feeling it. Next update with come with the new episode, just like the old days.


	17. Chapter 17

"Liz, has there been any updates on Tom's condition?" Haylie asked once she arrived at work, days later after the team lost their only eye witness to Garvey's work who could put him away.

Liz shook her head, "No, the Doctor doesn't think it's bad news but they aren't calling it good either. He has still has brain activity and his body reacts to certain stimuli, but there's been no sign of him waking up," she explained.

"Don't you want to be by his side instead of out here in the field chasing down bad guys?" she asked.

Liz shrugged, "I go every night and sit beside him, telling him about my day and how we almost got the man who did this to him. I feel like he will wake once Garvey and the stupid suitcase Reddington is hiding are eliminated. It may be selfish of me, but I'm coping better with all of this by staying busy and trying to get revenge."

Haylie nodded, "Well, if there's anything you need, you know I've got your back. What are we working on?"

"Red sent Samar and Ressler to Paris for something and I'm tracking Garvey, to find his weakness. Do you want to join?" Liz asked.

"I don't see why not," Haylie agreed, "Where are we headed?"

"There's a diner across town that Garvey goes to once a week but there's no rational reason for it," Liz began, "So, we're going to watch him and figure out why he's going so far out of his way. We leave in five, if you need to pee first," she joked.

"Not funny," Haylie shook her head, "Try having two growing babies inside, it is no fun," she whined before she gathered her things and made a trip to the restroom before they left to tail Garvey.

As Liz and Haylie sat outside the diner, Haylie felt her phone buzzing, she answered it, "Storm."

"Dear, still with the Agent Storm," she heard Red's voice, "I assume you went to work this morning after I left. Though, if you thought you were tricking me by playing with Thomas on the living room floor, you are mistaken," he accused her."

"You got me," she replied, "I thought you would believe I was going to stay home and sit around, but I'm off of my bedrest and the Doctor said everything looks great, so yes I'm at work."

"It doesn't bother me," he replied, "Oh Dear, let me call you back, our man got away and I think I may have to shoot up a church to get him back. Talk later, love you."

He hung up before she could reply and saw Liz looking at her, "Did he say he was going to shoot up a church?"

"He said he might have to," she shrugged in return, "Anything happen yet, the hours almost up," Haylie changed the subject back to their person of interest.

Liz shook her head, "Nothing yet, and he's getting up. This doesn't make any sense."

The women watched as Garvey stood to leave, but as he exited the door, he began talking to a young woman, very intimately.

"She's the reason for his visit, but I don't think its an affair," Haylie commented, "Are we going to stay and talk to her?"

Liz nodded, "Let's go inside once Garvey leaves and make ourselves comfortable. We'll make sure to be the last ones in the place to ensure she has to talk to us."

Haylie agreed with Liz's plan, "Too bad I can't drink because this could have been a very fun day," she laughed as they got out of the car and took a seat in a booth inside the restaurant, it wasn't a diner at all, and ordered appetizers while they settled in.

As the last customer left, Liz made her move, "Excuse me," she cornered the girl as she flashed her badge, "I saw you speaking with Ian Garvey earlier today. He's a person of interest in a case and we need you to come with us and tell us everything you know."

"Excuse me," the girl replied, "Ian is a US Marshal and he's a very good man. He's protected me my whole life."

Haylie spoke, hoping to soften her slightly, "What's your name?" She replied, "Jennifer."

"Jennifer," Haylie continued, "The best criminals are able to hide their true activities from those they care about the most. Will you look at what we have and see if you can shed any light on it? Ian Garvey almost killed her," she pointed at Liz, "And, her husband has been in a coma because of him."

Jennifer looked unsure but she nodded, "I'll come."

Liz and Haylie guided her to the car and drove back to Liz's apartment where they brought her inside and shared the wall of evidence they'd gathered over the last months.

"This doesn't make any sense," Jennifer said as she sat down on Liz's sofa, "Ian has protected me from my Father, a real criminal, for my entire life. He's been an amazing Father figure, but you two think he's using his power to do terrible things."

"Who's your Father?" Liz asked, curious to know who an evil man like Garvey could be 'protecting' her from.

"You may have heard of him since you two are FBI, his name is Raymond Reddington," Jennifer revealed, causing Haylie to sit down at the table where she stood. "Why don't you two look more surprised by that information?" clearly expecting a much larger reaction.

Liz replied simply, "Because I'm his daughter too, and Haylie is carrying his twins. They have an almost two year old together as well."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: What does Haylie do with this new information?

Haylie stayed at Liz's apartment that night with Jennifer and the next morning, she knew she had to go to Red, but she had no idea what she was supposed to say. "Liz, what do I say to him? He has another daughter and she's been abandoned by him," Haylie expressed her fears over her future, "What do I say?"

"Nothing," Liz stated, "This is the first time we've had any kind of lead and a one up on Reddington. We have to hold our ground, at least for now. Go to him and act normal," she instructed, "It's the only way."

Haylie nodded, "Ok," before she left and went home to find Reddington ready to walk out the door, for the day.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"The better question is, where were you last night?" he asked, his facial expression showing a hint of concern but also curiosity.

"Liz and I had a later stake out then we planned, and I stayed at her place," she replied, not a lie, "Can I come with you?" she asked, "Ever since this duffle bag surfaced in Garvey's hands, I haven't seen much of you."

Red nodded, "Yes, I believe you will do well in the plan I'm forming and will be of great use to me. Plus, I like to keep an eye on you and make sure you aren't doing anything rash," he added, as he reached her and placed his hand under her elbow as they walked to the car Dembe arrived in.

"Where are we going?" she asked once the drive began.

Red looked at her, his eyes showing a hint of anger that she'd never seen before, "I'm going to meet Garvey tomorrow and kill him. Unfortunately, Liz has made it more challenging because she is so determined to know the secret inside that bag."

"Can you blame her?" she asked.

Red shook his head, "No, but it's not her business and I've been very patient with her feeling as if she's entitled to know, but she isn't. I have to end this."

"If this bag has caused so much trouble since Kate dug it up," Haylie offered, "Why didn't you just burn it all those years ago?"

Red shook his head, placing his hand on top of hers, "I couldn't." He paused to answer his phone, barely speaking until he said, "It's convenient that my meeting to retrieve the bones is a trap where I will die."

Haylie was uncertain what was going on but she had a feeling Liz was warning him but he didn't believe her as he hung up the phone.

Dembe spoke, "Elizabeth wouldn't lie about something like that."

Red nodded, "I know that, but this meeting must happen. Take me to Sinclair."

Haylie shook her head, "The Alibi? You want him to make you a double and send him in to get killed so you can swoop in and get the bones?"

Red laughed, softly, "Hopefully not, Dear, but we all must make necessary sacrifices," he stated, his tone sobering as he saw the look in her eyes.

"As long as I get to see you making a plan and working that sexy self of yours, then I don't really care," she revealed causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"You certainly do have some interesting turn ons, don't you?" he inquired, a small grin creeping across his lips.

Dembe's presence, in these moments, used to make her uncomfortable but now she just saw him as an extension of Reddington. "Trust me, anyone allowed to see you work would have the same reaction," she said with a wink before she looked out the window to hide the flush in her cheeks.

They arrived at the workshop of Raleigh Sinclair where Haylie looked around while Red made his plans with Sinclair, though from the sound of things, it wasn't going the way he wanted.

"Dear," Red said to get her attention, causing her to immediately look his way, "Could you call Harold and ask him to be at the meet tomorrow to ensure my protection? Convince him he can get Garvey and Mosadek with one fell swoop," he requested.

Haylie nodded, "Of course," she replied as she pulled out her cell and made the call. It took some convincing, but she got him on board, hanging up and walking over to Red and Sinclair, "He's in. So, what's the plan?"

Red gave her a grin as he began laying it out while Raleigh jumped in with his own information, when necessary, equally as excited about the plan as Haylie was.

"Why Mr. Sinclair?" Haylie interjected, "I thought you prefer a year of planning, but you seem absolutely giddy about this plan, would I be correct?"

Raleigh smiled, "Yes! I am usually all about the long game, but this quick decision, everything happening by the seat of the pants, it's exhilarating!" he exclaimed.

"Just make sure you do everything to keep my fiance safe, agreed?" she replied, a smile on her face as she watched all the groundwork fall into place.

Sinclair nodded, "I wouldn't dream of putting on any plan that was less then perfect."

"Good," she said before looking to Red, a twinkle in her eye, "My Love, how do we get him out of sight after? The FBI will figure out he was involved and want a second try at catching him," she stated the obvious.

"That, is where your part in my plan comes in," Reddington said smoothly, making his way to the other side of the table, running his hand up her arm to her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. "You will take him to the new apartment after he gets away from the scene, and wait for me to return for his further instructions. Does that sound alright with you?" he whispered the last part, moving in closer to her.

"You will pay for this," she whispered back for the effect he was having on her but then addressed the team, "Perfect."

She watched, next, as Red, Anthony, Dembe, and Raleigh laid out each detail, both carefully and thoroughly. Just before they all left, Red excused himself to a private room in the warehouse to call Elizabeth, followed by Haylie.

When he got off the call, she moved in close, her mouth mere inches from his, "Did you enjoy toying with earlier, Raymond?" she asked, in a low voice.

He moved toward her, closing the gap and placing his lips to hers, devouring her in a kiss. Haylie pulled back, "That's what you want, isn't it? To overpower me?" she smirked as she placed one hand on the back of his neck, controlling him while the other undid his belt and his zipper, until she placed it on him, rubbing him, working him with just her fingers. She could hear his breathing quicken as she moved her hand up and down on him, "You see, you're not the only one who can make someone turned on before leaving them wishing you'd give them more," she said seductively into his ear as she removed her hand and turned and walked out of the room.

Haylie thought over her interaction with Reddington throughout the rest of the day and into the following morning when she was getting into position for her part in the act. She hoped he hadn't misread it as a power trip but as her attempt to show him how she felt when he played with her, that way.

She pulled her car into the location Red had set for her to pick up Raleigh and waited. Right on schedule, a truck pulled up and let Raleigh out and he got into her passenger seat. Once he was secure, she put the car in drive and took him back to her apartment, making sure to avoid every traffic cam in the city.

"Make yourself at home," she instructed once they were inside, safe, "Red will be here soon to tell us what to do next, but we don't want you grabbed the my team," she revealed.

Raleigh nodded, taking a seat at the table where a deck of cards was sitting, "Would you like to play?"

Haylie nodded, "Sure, do you want something to drink? We have wine, if that's what you're in the mood for."

"Water will be just fine," he replied as she gathered them some things and took a seat on the opposite side of the table. "How did you get involved with a man like him? And to the extent of your relationship? You seem like a very nice girl," he asked, obviously curious about them since Red brought her into his workshop.

Haylie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know how to answer that, but I am a nice girl. He and I just had that spark, you know the one, it doesn't come around very often so it's not something you ignore. There's a possibility this man isn't even Raymond Reddington, but none of that matters because, whoever he is, truly, is my soulmate. He may be working for us still but in a deep cover operation, or he's just Red."

Raleigh didn't have a follow up, so they sat together and played card games until Reddington returned.

Late that evening, Dembe opened the door, helping Reddington inside to an armchair, clearly he'd been injured. Haylie was on her feet and at his side, instantly, "What happened?"

"We had a small car accident and then he was shot in the arm," Dembe answered, Haylie taking over putting pressure on the wound.

"Is the Doctor on her way?" she asked, looking at him with disappointment in her eyes, "Is this what happens when I leave you frustrated?" she teased, causing him to let out a small smile as Dembe answered her first question.

"She is," he stated, "Can you wait with Raymond so I can get Mr. Sinclair out of here, safely?"

Haylie nodded, "Of course," she looked at Raleigh, seeing realization on his face as he saw her with Red, "It was a pleasure working with you."

He smiled in return as he left with Dembe.

"Babe, do you need something for the pain?" she asked, still squatting by his side, holding pressure to the wound.

Red took a deep breath, "No, I really am alright. I would like you to get a chair and sit instead of being uncomfortable," he confessed.

"I'm fine," she smiled, "I took up yoga after Thomas' birth, and I'd love to get you doing it when you're healed. It'll help to center you," she added as the Doctor walked in.

Haylie removed her hand from the injury and just stood by Red's side as she did her evaluation and cleaned and dressed the gunshot wound.

"How is he?" Haylie asked when she finished.

"He is on bedrest until further notice," the Doctor replied, "I trust I can expect you to ensure it. He suffered a concussion and though he seems alright, a brain bleed can hide and attack later on. I'll have a team on standby if his headache gets worse or he's suddenly dizzy or nauseous," she explained.

Haylie agreed, "Of course," as the Doctor left and Haylie looked at Red, "Looks like it's your turn to be trapped in bed," she couldn't suppress a laugh as she sat down on the foot rest, looking at him, concerned as he smiled back.


	19. Chapter 19

The following morning, Liz walked in to see Haylie doting on Reddington, his shirt unbuttoned down his chest as she finished redressing his wound.

"I'm assuming you're here to thank me for killing your husband's assailant?" Red greeted Liz.

Liz shook her head, "I didn't get the answer so no, I'm not. What are you doing? I heard you were on bedrest."

"I am," he replied simply, "Was Jennifer your source on the inside?"

Haylie looked up, "He knows?"

Red was surprised as he looked to her, "You knew as well?"

Haylie nodded, "We didn't want to say anything because it was Liz's first chance to have the upper hand. I'm sorry," she apologized as she navigated around her belly, her table of supplies and Red's arm to finish up.

"I'm not upset at all," he replied, "It is exactly the kind of thing I would do. So, Lizzie was she your source?"

Liz nodded, "Yes, and she worked very hard to keep you out of her life so I respected that. Promise me, you won't bother her or try to hurt her by getting back into her life?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said causing Haylie to immediately feel as if he was lying, but she stayed silent. "I don't have any Blacklisters for you," he said as he put his foot on the paper sitting on the foot rest, catching Liz's attention as he'd intended.

She nodded, "I hope you enjoy your rest," she smiled before looking at Haylie with a sympathetic expression, "And, I hope he doesn't try your nerves too much?"

"You know I wouldn't still be here today, if that was possible," she replied causing Liz to grin as she left, just as Smokey walked in.

"Do you have anything for me, Smokey?" Red asked, once the door was closed and Haylie was comfortably in the chair he'd forced her to have Dembe move next to him.

Smokey nodded, "Garvey's second in command is locked up. If we can get a guard to give him an earpiece, you can ask him what he knows about the duffel bag."

Red nodded, "Dembe, get that plan started with Smokey. We'll leave for the penitentiary within the hour."

Dembe nodded and walked out of the main room with Smokey, leaving Haylie and Red alone.

"Did you hear what the Doctor said?" Haylie asked, shaking her head.

Red smiled, reaching his hand out for hers which she accepted placing hers in his, "I did, but she's always been one to worry more then she needs to. I won't do anything to jeopardize my condition, but I can't allow you to join. You must stay here, for the sake of the babies, and to keep my cover, that I'm here," he laid out his plan, his tone hopeful.

Haylie rolled her eyes, "You want me to stay because there's risk to me on your 'risk free' mission and lie to my team for you? I will do it, but just know, if anything happens and it doesn't kill you, I'll do it," she threatened, knowing she would never but wanting to make her feelings clear.

Reddington nodded, "I will be sure not to come into any harm, Dear. I shouldn't be gone very long at all," he offered with a small smile on his lips.

Haylie nodded, "I've heard that before," she stood to begin buttoning his shirt, then his vest, "This isn't as fun as taking these things off," she revealed. She continued to make him look as strong and himself as possible, though his labored breathing revealed he wasn't working at 100%. "Are you going to try to get Jennifer to take you to Naomi? I know you must think Garvey would give her the bag, if anything was to happen to him," she revealed.

Red smiled as he stood, for his jacket, "Sometimes I forget what a talented agent you are, but then you show me and I remember how lucky I am to have you in my life," he leaned forward as she finished putting his jacket on, and placed a kiss on her nose.

"You're not going to trick me with flattery, Raymond," she shook her head, "You don't have to tell me, but I want you to know that it's much harder to keep things hidden from me then it is with Liz or the others."

"I do know that, Dear," he replied as Dembe re entered the room, "Are you ready to go?"

Dembe nodded causing Raymond to lean forward, placing his hand on Haylie's cheek while putting his lips to hers gently, but slowly. He pulled back, "I'll be back shortly."

Haylie did as Raymond asked and waited in the apartment for him to return, fielding any calls looking for him by stating he was asleep or the Doctor was there looking him over. Liz called, the hardest to lie to, late in the afternoon.

"Liz, this is Haylie what's up?" she answered the call.

"Where's Reddington?" Liz asked bluntly, "I have a serious situation and I need his help."

Haylie hesitated, "He's asleep and the Doctor told me not to wake him for any reason. Can I give him the case once he wakes?" she asked, knowing how weak her excuse sounded as soon as she said it.

"Haylie, come on. Don't lie to me," Liz replied, her voice irritated, "He left, didn't he? I heard a rumor that he was following that damn duffel bag to Costa Rica, but I didn't believe it," she revealed a piece of Raymond's day which Haylie had no idea of.

"Costa Rica? Of course," Haylie realized, "That's why he wouldn't let me join because I'm not allowed to fly and he didn't want to tell me he was leaving the country," she re focused on the subject, "He went to gather more information on the bag, like you said, but I also think he was going to try and convince Jennifer to take him to Naomi," she revealed, her anger outweighing her loyalty, just briefly, and she knew Red shouldn't be on a plane, either.

Liz nodded, "I'll go to his plane and stop him. Feel free to go as hard as you want on him when he returns to you."

"Wait," Haylie stopped her from hanging up, "What was the emergency? I can get started from here, in any way possible," she offered, knowing if Liz was turning to Red for help after the bag had brought a drift between them, it must be something to do with their team.

Liz took a deep breath, hoping her reveal wouldn't cause Haylie to go out guns blazing, "Samar has been taken. We don't have any leads other then, she was nabbed accidentally by a man for hire by a cult and the van she was taken in. But there was no way to get a plate or VIN to trace it," she explained, pausing for just a moment, before adding, "Don't go out looking on your own, do you hear me? I'm not saying that for Reddington, but for the rest of us. We are already worried about Samar and if something happened to you or the babies while you were looking, it would be too much."

Haylie wanted to fight her reasoning, but she knew Liz was right, "I won't. I'll do my best from points of safety, I promise. Just send Raymond back here before he joins the search. I need him to know a few things."

"Done," Liz replied as she hung up and Haylie pulled out her laptop to connect with the office and do anything she could to help.

Raymond walked into the apartment, an hour and a half later, his hand raised to prevent her from speaking before he could. "I know you're upset and you have every right to be. But, I wasn't going to put us both at risk and leave our children orphaned. I can't abandon another child," he revealed, letting her know he had interacted with Jennifer at some point throughout the day.

Haylie used the arms of her chair to push herself up before she walked to Raymond and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against his cheek. She stayed that way for as many minutes as she could spare on their rescue mission before she let go, and looked into his eyes. "I'm not upset with you, I was, but I know why you did it. I would just rather know where you are, even if I can't be there too, in the future. I worry about you every second you aren't in my sight," she confessed.

Raymond smiled tenderly down at her, stroking her hair, "I feel the same way, my Dear. I go nuts when I hear you've ventured out on a mission you've told me nothing about and I have to wait until you update me because somehow you've made Aram, my eyes in the Post Office, more afraid of you then me."

"So, it's a communication issue both ways," Haylie replied, "I can do better with that, if you can too."

Raymond nodded, "I'll do anything to be worthy to be the man you chose to have in your future," he confessed, leaning in and placing his lips to hers, she felt need in his touch that she hadn't felt in years, not since they dealt with Berlin.

She kissed back, running her hands up his vest, hesitating as she reached the top button, "You're not ready for this yet," she said as she pulled away, "Plus, we have more pressing matters to attend to. What's our plan to get Samar back?"


	20. Chapter 20

Red pulled away, "We need to return to the Post Office and see where your team is on the rescue. I don't know that I'll have that much to offer, but I am willing to be my best," he explained, his hand running up into her hair, resisting the urge to pull her closer.

Haylie reached up and placed her hand on top of his, "Let's go and when we find Samar, then we can find time for us," she said regretfully, "Well, we have to find Samar and you have to locate your duffel bag, but after that…"

Red let out a sigh, pulling away, "It seems, my Dear, that choosing to be with the FBI's number one most wanted, doesn't allow for as much time as you, or I, would like," he turned back as he was walking toward the door, "I promise that, very soon, we will have some quiet to enjoy each other before the twins arrive."

Haylie nodded, following him to the car, where Dembe was waiting to drive them into the city so they could join the taskforce in the search for Samar. Once they were inside and out of the lift, Haylie left Red's side and made her way to the team.

"Aram, what do we know?" she asked, noting the anxiety he was under and adding, "We're going to find her."

"You don't know that," he replied, shaking his head, "We have the leader of the cult who contracts the man who took her when he was getting the little girl, but he won't talk," he said, frustratedly.

"Reddington is here with me," she reassured him, "If anyone can get that man to talk, it's him. Just be patient and have faith in Samar, she's the toughest agent I've ever worked with."

Aram nodded, not sold but slightly calmer, as Haylie left him and headed up the stairs to Cooper's office.

Haylie stepped into the doorway as Liz was explaining how she was going to be keeping a close eye on Reddington so that he wouldn't be able to slip away and reacquire the duffle bag. "Lizzie, some of my contacts are just that, mine," Red countered as he stood to embark on a task to help in the rescue of Samar.

Cooper stepped into their disagreement, "Agent Keen will go with you, but she will stay outside of your meeting in case you have something to share with us immediately."

Red let out an audible annoyance as he turned to see Haylie behind him at the door, "Dear, come speak with me for a moment before we depart."

She nodded, following him back down the stairs, into one of the offices where he closed the door behind them. "What do you need?" Haylie asked.

Red sighed, sitting down, his eyes giving away his exhaustion, "Elizabeth is intent on finding this duffel bag before I do and I need you to tell me if she finds any leads, to ensure that I stay ahead of her," he explained his request, receiving a frown from her.

Haylie moved toward him, lowering herself onto his lap, wrapping her arm around his neck, "You want me to spy on Liz again? That didn't go very well last time, but if you need me to, you know I will," she offered, her answer honest, "Make sure to alert me when she is done with you so I know to start watching."

"That means so much to me, Dear," he replied, placing his lips to her neck briefly, "I don't want it to be this way, but she has left me no choice. I will be leaving for Costa Rica as soon as I handle this matter," he changed the subject, "I wanted to be sure and inform you, to practice our new communication goals," he smirked as he laid his hand on her belly, feeling the twins move around inside her. "If only my day consisted of normal fiance and father duties," he lamented.

Haylie leaned down and placed her lips to his, deepening it for a fleeting moment before she released him. "We have the lives we have, and if this insanity means that I have you, then I'll accept it," she confessed, causing him to start the kiss once more.

Finally, they both pulled back from each other, "Be careful, and when you get back, hopefully we'll have Samar back," she stated as she stood, with his help.

He followed, joining her, "I know you will because that is what your team does," he stole one more quick kiss, "I will see you again as soon as I can," he left with that and Haylie was ready to take her mind off whatever Red was protecting in that bag to search for their friend and watch Liz.

Haylie was left at the Post Office once Aram found a lead, taking Liz with him which meant she was ok to not watch for the moment. Eventually Haylie received word that Samar was safe, but she was in a coma, just like Tom. Before Haylie could figure out what Liz would do next, she got the call from Red.

"Storm," she answered, wishing she could have sent this call to voicemail as she sat back down in her chair.

"Dear, Liz just appeared in Costa Rica almost on my heels," he began, "Yet, I haven't received a warning from you. Did you lose her?" he asked, his tone was annoyed but Haylie knew it wasn't fully directed toward her.

Haylie took a deep breath, "They left to find Samar and it was a dangerous situation which meant, I was forced to stay behind. I'm sorry, Raymond," she apologized.

She heard a slight chuckle coming from the other end of the call, "I understand, and I shouldn't have asked you to do it, knowing you may not be able to pursue her. I'm heading back to the states as we speak, but it will be a race to the finish line between her and I," he revealed.

"You'll find a way to win but I don't really want Liz to lose. I know this really isn't my business but Kate died so Liz could figure out what's in that bag, and Tom's in a coma," she blurted out, "I have a hard time wanting her to stay in the dark after all that's happened."

"I know," he replied, "But it's necessary. Go home and get some rest and I'll slide into the bed, next to you, as soon as we land," he pivoted the conversation, using romantic sweet talk.

Haylie sighed, "You don't have to change the subject, Babe, I said all I needed to say. I will go home, but I'll be waiting on the couch because you can get there faster, and I miss you," she confessed.

"Of course," he said softly, "I must go for now, but I will see you soon. And, I'm sorry we weren't able to get to Samar sooner," he added, the sadness evident in his tone.

"I have faith in her," she replied, "I'll see you soon," she finished, ending the call.


	21. Chapter 21

Haylie woke on the couch, still alone, noticing it was 4:30 in the morning. She picked up her phone and, as she did, it lit up and Red's name appeared on the screen. She unlocked the screen to answer, "What happened to you? I thought you'd be back by now," she started the conversation.

Red sighed into the receiver before replying, "I was supposed to be, but Lizzie arrived right on my tail. I'm merely a step ahead of her on the search because I already know the identity of the man with the bag," he explained.

"Is the man here or are you traveling somewhere remote?" she asked, attempting to hide her concern at the thought of him delaying his return to her.

"I am on my way back as we speak," he replied, smiling at her sigh of relief, "I'll be looking into my lead once I return, and I'd love to invite you but I don't yet know how dangerous it might be," he said, his tone truly regretful.

She grinned, "I'll go to the Post Office and help from Liz's end. I'm sure she needs all the assistance she can get working against you," she fluffed his ego, though she also knew it was true.

She smiled at Red's light chuckle at her statement, "Don't do anything to put her in the lead, my Dear."

"I would never," Haylie replied, "Go get your secret back and I'll see you before or after," she added, "May the best Reddington win," before she ended the call and tried to go back to sleep for an hour or two before she'd have to head to the office.

Haylie failed in her attempt at sleep as the twins were moving around inside her belly, clearly ready to start the day, so she got in the shower.

Haylie arrived at the Post Office an hour later to see everyone, even Aram, hard at work. "Why didn't you guys call? I would've been in sooner," she said, her tone guilty that she wasn't in the mix.

Liz looked up at her, a small smile on her face, as she shook her head, "You need every bit of rest you can get. Those babies are already keeping you up at night and they aren't even here. Also, the doctors said Tom is showing signs of improvement and he might wake up soon," she added, unable to hide her joy.

Haylie made her way to Liz and embraced her, "I'm so happy for you," she said as she released her, "Have you found the name of your suspect?" she changed the subject, ready to work.

Liz shook her head, "Aram is working on tracing the calls Garvey made before Reddington killed him. Did he tell you who the man is?"

Haylie shook her head, "He actually told me to make sure we don't get ahead of him," she confessed, "But, he knows better because I'll do my best to solve whatever case we're working," she added.

Liz nodded, "I know and that's why I'm so glad you're here and not running after this guy with Reddington, although I'm sure he didn't' give you a choice," she added.

"You know better then to think he'd let me out in a dangerous situation," Haylie replied, "Though it's also likely he doesn't want me there because I might here the secret somehow and call you before he can shut me up. We are the two people he won't shoot."

Aram interjected, "Ladies, as fun as your theories on Mr. Reddington are, I found the man we're after. Sutton Ross," he put their blacklister on screen.

The team looked over the man, now that his true identity was known, and found where he'd be. Liz constructed a team to take him down and make sure they got him in custody before Reddington could grab him. "Haylie you have to sit this out, I'm sorry," she said, truly wishing she didn't have to leave her.

Haylie nodded, "I know the drill. Remember this isn't my first time being knocked up and trying to be a part of this task force. I'll go sit with Samar so that Aram knows there's someone by her side. Just keep me posted," she requested as she caught a grateful smile from Aram.

Liz agreed, "You know I will." Liz, Ressler, and Aram left in their race against Red while Haylie gathered her things and headed for the hospital, prepared to wait out this war by Samar's side.

Haylie faced radio silence from her team and Red as the day passed which couldn't be a good or bad sign. She left the hospital after Aram returned just after Samar woke. He told her they'd lost the bag to Reddington and Liz disappeared.

Haylie didn't know what to do, she tried to call both Red and Liz but neither answered. She put her phone away and began to say goodbye to Aram when she felt a large gush between her legs, her breath catching.

"Aram, did my water just break?" she asked, Samar sitting more upright in her bed as Aram nodded and grabbed her arms supportively.

"Mr. Reddington didn't answer before?" Aram began, "How many weeks are you?"

Haylie shook her head, "I just made it to 28 weeks which would be better with one baby, but they won't be as big. Maybe it was a false alarm and I can just sit for a second," she added, her fears outweighing her common sense.

Aram shook his head, "Samar, hit the call button so a nurse will come in and I'll try Mr. Reddington," he stated, helping her to the chair, getting her sat down at the same moment a contraction took her over.

Aram didn't panic as he pulled out his phone and dialed the last number he'd spoken to Red with. As he was on the phone, Haylie felt her phone ring and she answered it, "Storm," she said through gritted teeth.

"Haylie it's Liz," she recognized Liz's voice, "Has Reddington contacted you recently. There's something you need to know," she began hearing Haylie gasp as she was speaking.

Haylie gathered herself as nurses entered the room to gather a wheelchair and get her to labor and delivery, "My water just broke and I can't get in touch with him. What is it?"

Silence followed which Haylie didn't understand, but Liz was deciding if telling her what she found out in this moment was the wisest thing she could do, "I'll call him for you. I just wanted to tell you Tom woke up."

"That's so great, Liz," Haylie focused on that good news as she stood to move into the wheelchair, waving at Aram and Samar as they began to move her.

"Aram, shouldn't you go with her until we find Red," Samar suggested, "She can't deliver alone."

Aram looked at Samar and then Haylie and agreed, "I'll come with you until we can get in touch with the father," he said, rushing to keep up.

Haylie hung up the phone and looked up at Aram, "Are you sure? Samar just woke up, I'll be ok."

"She's good now, but you shouldn't have to do this with no one at your side," Aram corrected her.

"Thank you," she mouthed as they went to the maternity floor.

The labor and delivery team got Haylie situated in a bed and prepared to evaluate where she was in her labor. Aram took a seat next to the bed as his phone rang. He excused himself to answer it while Haylie laid back on her bed for the doctor to check her progress.

"You're at five centimeters," the doctor announced after his evaluation, "With twins they could come one right after the other or you're labor will start over after the first one is born. Only time will tell. Your last measurements looked good but the NICU is on standby once they arrive. Hold tight and we'll be with you each step of the way."

Haylie nodded as the doctor left and Aram returned, "That was Mr. Reddington. He's forty-five minutes out but on his way. How are you doing?"

"Half way there for sure with one baby," she replied before rolling onto her left side, "Do you see the remote? Watching TV usually helps me calm down and right now I want you to research the chances my babies have, but I know better," she admitted.

Aram shook his head, "Don't worry, I wouldn't do that even if you asked," he replied as he found the remote and scanned through the channels until he found old episodes of _Happy Days_.

They sat in silence watching the show until Raymond came through the door, his hat already off in his hand, "What happened? You're not due yet," he began, "Did you join the task force on the hunt?"

Aram interrupted, speaking for Haylie as he stood, "She was just sitting by Samar's side and when she got up to leave, after trying to call you and Agent Keen, her water broke," he explained, making sure she wouldn't be blamed for this.

Haylie nodded but couldn't speak as a contraction hit causing her to curl forward as she'd moved to sit up. Red nodded, moving to her side, running his hand up and down her back, "Thank you for being with her."

"Of course," he replied, "You're going to do great and the babies will be perfect," Aram stated before he left.

Red continued attempting to soothe her as the contraction passed until she was finally through it, "How are you doing?" he asked, his tone concerned.

She took a deep breath, "I'm glad you're here now. I guess I'm destined to go into labor early," she replied, "Did you protect your secret?"

Raymond nodded, "Yes, but that's not what's important right now. Getting you through this delivery is. Would you like me to sit behind you and rub your back?" he offered, taking off his jacket until he was down to his vest and button down.

Haylie nodded, "That would be amazing," she was cut short as another contraction hit, just minutes after the last one.

Red moved onto the bed, behind her, his legs on either side of her as he began rubbing her back, massaging it in attempt to assuage some of her pain. "Is this any better?" he asked, his tone concerned. It was evident he wanted to be able to do more to help her.

Haylie managed a nod before she felt a new sensation, "I feel pressure," she announced causing the nurse to stand from her monitor and lift the sheet to check.

"You're crowning," the nurse replied, "I'll page the doctor. He's right on the floor waiting. Don't push, whatever you do."

Haylie nodded, "Don't worry, I can hold this baby in as much as it wants to defy me."

Raymond began to move but she stopped him, "If you lay back farther, you can support me like this. There's something about it that makes me feel much calmer. Do you mind? I'll understand if you want to be closer when they come," she began.

Red stopped her, "Sh, if this is what you want then this is what you'll have. All I want is for you to be as comfortable as possible and healthy, the same for our children. Have you thought of names?" he asked, hoping to distract her from the urge to push.

Haylie shook her head as the doctor walked in, "Ok, let's see if we get two at once or if we start back at 1," he joked, annoying Haylie as he got in position, "Ok, now on the next contraction you can push. Count to ten and give it everything you've got."

Red placed a kiss on the top of her head, "You can do this, Dear."

Haylie nodded as she felt the contraction and beared down. It didn't take long before the first of their twins came out, a girl. The doctor looked her over, "Are you sure about your due date? She looks full term."

Haylie looked back at Red before answering, "I don't know why my doctor would lie or how he could make a mistake like that."

The doctor handed her the baby as he went back to examine her status, "We'll know more once the pediatrician comes in. You went backwards slightly, but you're at 7 so it won't be long."

Haylie was looking at her baby, Red's cheek against hers as he looked on too, until a contraction struck causing the nurse to take the first baby and Red to grab her hands on each side.

When it finally passed, Haylie took a deep breath, "I want to name her Kate."

"That is a wonderful idea," Raymond replied, "I still regret what I did to her and all that it unleashed, including the events today," he shifted the conversation, "You're doing wonderfully. Have I told you, today, that I love you?"

Haylie laughed, "Not today, but I know it always," she smiled, turning her head to look back at him before she felt pressure again. "I think it's going to be quicker then we thought," she said, holding back from bearing down as she'd done moments ago.

The doctor moved back into his place and checked on her thoughts, "You're right. The second one came down right after baby 1. Push as soon as the next contraction comes. This second baby should come right out."

Haylie nodded as she gripped tightly to Raymond's hands and waited on the moment. As soon as she felt her uterus contract, she pushed with everything she had left, the second baby coming out in one push.

"Congratulations, you have two girls," the doctor said as the pediatrician walked in to begin looking over Kate. The doctor laid the baby down on Haylie before he began cleaning her up.

"I don't have a second girl name in mind," she admitted, looking at Red and seeing his eyes glisten as he looked at their daughters, "Anything come to mind?"

Raymond thought over her question as he looked at the baby, finally speaking, "Samantha, Sam for short."

Haylie smiled, "I love that. Sam and Kate," she said looking tenderly at Sam just before the pediatrician grabbed her to evaluate.

"I'm not sure why your measurements were so off but I've looked at everything and you were full term at forty weeks," the pediatrician announced causing the doctor to nod in agreement.

Raymond moved from behind Haylie as the nurse put both the girls on her chest to begin skin to skin bonding. "How could she measure twelve weeks off from the correct number? Have you ever seen anything like that?"

The doctor nodded, "With twins it can be difficult and also, with this pregnancy coming so quickly after her last, she may not have realized she missed additional cycles."

"I'm just relieved they're ok," Haylie interrupted to bring Red back to her side to look at their daughters, "They're right, my periods were off before and I only thought I was pregnant when I got sick. Don't worry, it's not some conspiracy to get us to lose the babies by stopping what we thought was premature labor. They're here and they're perfect," she smiled as Red leaned down and placed his lips tenderly to hers.

"You're right, of course," he replied, "It's just strange. I won't let it distract me though. We deserve some quiet to enjoy, not only these angels, but Thomas as well. Are you up for a little time off? The task force has been temporarily disbanded," he revealed.

"Why?" Haylie asked, "I'm relieved that I won't miss as much but I'm confused."

Red laughed lightly, "Well, you just gave birth, Samar and Liz's husband just woke from comas. It would seem there aren't enough agents field ready," he added causing her to shake her head.

"You're right," she felt silly, "I'll be glad to have you all to ourselves for a little while, anyway," she revealed causing him to lean down and place his lips to hers.

"You have me forever, my Dear," Raymond corrected her as he looked down at her and their newborn twin girls.

A/N: until January

Then End


End file.
